recueil
by XYZ263103
Summary: OS indépendant les uns des autres, et regroupés car usant de paroles de musique vu que pour le moment on a plus le droit d'utiliser le terme convenable .
1. I need you

Délire que je me suis fait en cinq minutes après une discute avec Murasaki….omg qu'est ce que j'ai pu écrire comme connerie (et c'est nul). Donc certains m'ont dit de mettre mes song fic, honte à moi je le fais hum...enfin vous verrez, ça vole pas haut, puisque je fais ça entre deux cours en plein delire musical le plus souvent. juste I need you a été corrigé par Shirenai, les autres non.

Merci aux revieweurs ' je réponds aux quelques "anonymes" lol et ensuite ben bonne lecture. Donc, d'abord, je tenais à dire que je n'ai pas piqué le nom de Saaki ailleurs comme on a pu le sous entendre dans une review, juste histoire d'éclaircir le sujet.

Staphyla : merci pr ta review fait plaisir XD comment je fais pr mettre autant de détail...euuuh simple je me met à leur place et j'essaie de voir ce qu'il pourrait se passer en même temps...jdr mettre des détails mdr. et si j'ai fait un Naru tt froid capable de tuer n'importe qui...faut pas oublier que c'est un ninja, à la base y'a pas de sentiment, y fait son boulot. pis en même temps ça montre qu'il a evolué non ? enfin s'était pas indispensable à l'histoire, c'est juste que je voulais que mettre un Naruto un peu plus mauvais que d'habitude.

flyinggoddess : merci de tt ce que tu as dit, et du joli compliment final m'a fait trééés plaisir

raphaèle : merciii kyyya XD

mimicra : t'en fais pas, quand j'écris une hist d'une longueur conséquente, je fais en sorte qu'il reste ensemble. écrire autant pour faire une deathfic me briserais le coeur mdr. surprise par mon shinonaru ? génial lol faut dire merci à mon ptit M elle adore Shino et Gaara...je peux jamais être méchante avec ces deux là mdr.

bon j'espère que j'ai oublié personne bonne lecture si je puis dire mdr ( en tt cas si j'ai pas de reviews je saurais pourquoi lol)

* * *

I NEED YOU Mark Bautista

Je viens d'ouvrir les yeux, et j'ai envi de vomir. Je me précipite jusqu'à la salle de bain, mais rien ne vient. On frappe au même instant à ma porte, je me redresse, m'éloigne de la cuvette et me traîne jusqu'à la porte. Sakura est là, son sourire s'efface, son regard devient triste et elle avance la main mais je me recule et lui laisse le champ libre, je retourne dans mon antre. 

_**I don't need a lot of things** (__je n'ai pas besoin de grand chose)  
**I can get by with nothing (**je peux continuer avec rien)  
**Of all the blessings life can bring** (de toute les choses bénies que la vie peut amener)  
**I've always needed something** (j'ai toujours eu besoin de quelque chose)  
**But I've got all I want** (mais j'ai tout ce que je veux)  
**When it comes to loving you** (quand ça en vient à t'aimer)_

Je me dirige vers la cuisine et me sers de quoi manger, elle attrape mon verre et le jette. Cela fait trois jours que l'on ne s'est pas vus, et elle me dépose un sac empli de victuailles. Je regarde autour de moi. Tout est périmé ou presque ; les légumes que Kakashi m'a donnés sont bien trop mûrs pour être mangés, mon lait est plus que caillé et je n'ai plus rien dans le frigo. Partout traînent des bols de ramen, et tout est sale. Je remarque combien je me suis laissé aller depuis ton départ. Je n'ai besoin de rien sinon toi, car lorsque tu es là, j'ai tout pour moi.

_**You're my only reason** (tu es ma seule raison)  
**You're my only truth** (tu es ma seule verité)_

Mais j'ai beau faire, sans toi je n'ai plus goût à rien, je ne suis plus rien. Je te revois partir, je m'éloigne encore de ma raison. Sakura me parle, elle s'active chez moi, je la regarde sans joie, sans envie. Elle n'est pas toi. Je me relève de mon siège, mais je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps je suis ainsi avachi dans mon salon. Sakura est en face de moi et je vois qu'elle s'inquiète tellement.

Une nouvelle fois je joue, je feins, je me lève et lui souris, je lui dis que je n'étais pas encore réveillé mais que ça va mieux, je lui fais un sourire et la mets à la porte. Nous sommes en congé jusqu'au rétablissement de Kakashi. Mais moi il ne faut pas, je ne peux pas, je ne m'en sors pas, je ne fais que penser à toi. Elle disparaît au coin de la rue, inquiète, me faisant un dernier signe. Je lui réponds juste pour être sûr de la voir partir et je m'enfuis de ce village.

Je suis revenu à l'endroit même où tu m'as quitté, là où tu as failli me tuer. Je m'allonge dans l'herbe et je me laisse aller, à rêver, à imaginer. Si tu étais resté, que serions-nous aujourd'hui ? T'aurais-je avoué ?

Chorus:  
_**I need you like water** (j'ai besoin de toi comme de l'eau)  
**Like breathe like rain** (comme respirer, comme la pluie)  
**I need you like mercy** (j'ai besoin de toi comme la miséricorde)  
**From heaven's gate** (des portes du paradis)  
**There's a freedom in your arms** (il y a la liberté dans tes mains)  
**That carries me through** (qui m'y transporte)  
**I need you** (j'ai besoin de toi)_

Je n'en peux plus, j'abrite mon visage derrière mes mains et laisse mes larmes tomber. J'aimerais tellement te voir, mais tu n'es plus là, je le sais bien. Sur mes mains qui me cachent au monde, ton sang a coulé. Avec elles, j'ai tué ce corps où tu n'étais plus. A ce souvenir, j'ai si mal, je voudrais mourir, te rejoindre. Mais ce serait lâche, ce serait faible.

Cependant, depuis peu, j'ai quelqu'un près de moi, quelqu'un qui prend soin de moi. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive ; même toi tu ne le faisais pas. Et je l'aime différemment et ma douleur s'estompe un peu. Aujourd'hui je suis venu ici pour te dire que je continuerai à vivre, là où j'ai répondu tes cendres. Je t'aime. Je te hais. Mais je t'aime. Mes pleurs redoublent.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule alors que je m'étais assis. Je la regarde indifférent, mais au fond je suis tellement reconnaissant. Son sourire n'est plus celui qu'il m'adressait à notre rencontre. Finalement, il ose, il me prend dans ses bras, il me berce gentiment.

_**You're the hope that moves me** (tu es l'espoir qui me fait me mouvoir)  
**To courage again** (qui m'encourage encore)  
**You're the love that rescues me** (tu es l'amour qui me sauve)  
**When the cold winds rage** (quand les ailes froides m'emportent)_

Je ferme les yeux, ce n'est plus vraiment toi que je vois. C'est lui. J'ai peur de lui faire confiance, mais aujourd'hui j'en ai envie. Je lui tends mes lèvres et il les capture. J'accomplirai ton rêve.

_**And it's so amazing** (et c'est tellement fantastique)  
**'Cause that's just how you are** (car c'est juste comme tu es)  
**And I can't turn back now** (et je ne peux faire demi-tour maintenant)  
**Cause you've brought me too far** (car tu m'a amené trop loin)_

Tu me souris, tu me tends la main, tu m'aides à me relever. Je te suis comme je le suivais, même si avec toi c'est parfois plus simple.

_**Woh Yes I do** (woh oui)_

_(Repeat Chorus)_

_**Woh Yes I do** (woh oui)_

_**I need you** (j'ai besoin de toi)_

Merci Saï.


	2. one second

**ONE SECOND lost paradise**

**

* * *

And for one second i lost my head  
And for one second i wished that you were dead**

Sasuke regardait le corps pendouillant à son bras, Naruto n'avait plus aucune réaction. Sa surprise passa bien vite, il ne pouvait pas être mort. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il lâcha le col de son camarade et le vit tomber à terre d'une masse. En tombant, il écrasa son bras sous son corps et se le brisa. La chute avait été plutôt haute puisqu'ils s'étaient tenu sur une roche assez imposante et que le sol devait se trouver bien quatres mètres plus bas. Mais même cela ne lui provoqua aucune réaction, Naruto ne respirait plus.

**And for one second you wished that you were here all alone  
Hold back the tears that could fall for me**

_Ils te demandent pourquoi tu pleures, pourquoi ne leurs réponds tu pas ? Pourquoi regardes tu toujours vers moi ?_ Sasuke ne comprends pas, il pensait le voir ce relever, il n'aurait jamais eu à l'idée de ne plus voir cet être si turbulent devenir si amorphe. Il sauta alors à ses cotés et s'y accroupit même.

**And for one second i lost my breath  
And for one second i cherish what you said**

Naruto survolait toute cette scène, il voyait en contrebas tout ce qu'il se passait. Il se sentait aspirer vers le haut, vers un endroit qui semblait si chaud. Et pourtant on le retenait, il baissa de la tête, voyant son corps, une masse colorée s'en échappait et lui tenait la jambe, le liant à son cadavre, ne voulant pas le voir mourir.

**And for one second it seemed that i was here all alone**

Sasuke ne détachait pas ses yeux de son rival, il sentait cette sensation le prendre aux tripes et remonter au niveau de ses yeux, il avait mal au crâne, le changement s'opérait et le rendait vulnérable. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela se passerait ainsi. Il se maintint les tempes, hurlant de douleur, ne pouvant la supporter, tandis que s'écoulait des larmes de sang.

**Hold back the tears that could fall for me  
And for one second i understand  
And for one second my life was in your hands**

Naruto venait de voir les larmes, puis le changement et enfin la douleur, il ne pouvait rien faire pour adoucir tout se mal, juste regarder et enfin admirer les nouvelles billes vermeilles de son ancien coéquipier. Le brun se tordait et semblait avoir des convulsions tellement la modification lui faisait mal. Ce qui le retenait lâcha enfin, Naruto sentait qu'il partait, alors avant cela, il alla vers Sasuke et le prit dans ses bras. Il ne lui en voulait même pas. A cet instant le brun releva la tête, ses cris n'étaient plus, il cligna des yeux, se les frotta, enlevant le sang qui le gênait, une expression de surprise le prit alors.

**And for one second you wished that you were here all alone  
Hold back the tears that could fall for me, they fall alone.**

Un instant de stupeur, Sasuke regardait dans la direction du blond et ce dernier comprit, le brun pouvait le voir. Jamais Naruto ne lui avait vu une telle expression, le brun semblait brisé. Il se jeta sur le cadavre à ses pieds, tentant de le guérir, de renforcer le lien qui céder. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses larmes continuèrent leur route sinueuse le long de ses joues pales. Mais rien n'y fit, Naruto lui sourit une dernière fois et disparut alors que l'énergie le lâchait. Sasuke resta interloqué, sa respiration était bloqué, les dernières paroles de Naruto il avait réussi à les lire sur ses lèvres : que ma mort ne soit pas inutile, bats le, tu es à armes égales avec lui.

Les mains de Sasuke tremblèrent, il serra les poings plusieurs fois, grinçant même des dents. Dans son dos s'élevèrent plusieurs voix. Ses nouveaux compagnons l'attendaient, alors Sasuke se redressa, au loin il entendait du bruit, l'équipe du blond allait arrivée. Il fit son premier à reculant, regardant le corps sans vie. Aujourd'hui il n'avait plus le droit de perdre.


	3. redeemer

Marilyn Manson (je crois...en tt cas c la bof de "la reine des damnées")

* * *

REDEEMER

**_The hunger inside given to me, makes me what I am_** La faim interieur qui m'a été donné, fait de moi ce que je suis**_  
Always it is calling me, for the blood of man_** Toujours elle m'appelle, pour le sang d'homme

**_They say I cannot be this, I am jaded, hiding from the day._** Ils disent que je ne peux l'être, je suis blasé, me cachant face au jour

**_I can't bare, I cannot tame the hunger in me_** Je ne peux le supporter, je ne peux apprivoisé ma faim

Le réveil matin s'enclenche, la sonnerie est remplacée par une musique douce, cela le réveille plus gentiment. Mais sa première pensée n'est pas joyeuse, ni pour les oiseaux gazouillant ou pour les premiers bruits de la rue. Non. Sa première pensée est celle qui l'a fait cauchemardée toute la nuit. Sasuke se frotte un œil, il se lève, quand il se voit dans le miroir brisé de sa salle de bain, sa haine remonte. Il l'avait cassé car sa ressemblance d'avec lui le dégoûtait. _La haine dont Itachi ma nourris me plonge dans les ténèbres depuis tellement longtemps, aujourd'hui je m'y noie, je m'y perds. _

La chanson continue de s'élever, elle est diffusée sans fin depuis peu sur toutes les stations. Elle l'énerve mais il ne peut que l'écouter. _Depuis si longtemps je demande vengeance et ne suis pas satisfait. Cette musique me révulse, je ne peux plus la supporter, cette station commence toujours la journée par elle, comme s'il voulait que je me damne chaque jour d'avantage._ Le brun n'en peux plus pourtant, il revint dans la pièce et l'éteignit d'un geste machinal, regardant le soleil pointait le bout de son nez. Alors pendant que son petit déjeuner se fait, il s'échauffe un minimum, quelques pompes et abdos plus tard, il déjeune sur le pouce et file à la douche. En ressortant, il prend ses affaires, rangées comme chaque matin à leurs places habituelles.

Sans se presser, puisque se levant tôt et son sensei souvent en retard, l'Uchiha marche vers leur lieu de rencontre. Une équipe qui le détourne un minimum de son obsession. _Ce jour est le même que les autres, seul la mission change, je regarde mes coéquipier, je n'ai aucune envie. Naruto est devant moi, il me regarde, pensif, il essaie de lire en moi et cela m'énerve_. Mais avant que le brun ne réplique, Kakashi arrive et commence son speetch habituel.

Il ne dit rien, Naruto s'excite, Sakura minaude, Kakashi les embête gentiment en riant d'eux. Le brun ne parle pas, à peine s'il réagit à ce qu'il entend. _En cours de route, des adversaires se montrent, des bourrins sans aucun talent, Kakashi ne retire même pas son bandeau. Je n'hésite pas, je ne pense pas, je ne veux pas avoir peur. Je ne dois avoir aucune faiblesse. Alors au lieu de voir mes ennemis j'imagine mon frère, et mon plaisir monte tandis que le sang jaillit._

_Je vois Itachi grimaçant de douleur, mais son visage est si vite remplacé par le leurs, frustré, ma rage éventre mes ennemis, le sang m'éclabousse, j'y glisse et sombre. Mon monde n'est plus noir, il se teinte de rouge, d'un rouge bordeaux éblouissant. Pendant quelques instants je suis heureux. J'ai comme la sensation d'avoir atteint mon but, de l'avoir tué, puis je retombe et la douleur reviens. Je te hais. Tu m'empêches d'atteindre la lumière que l'on veut me donner. Ils croient en moi mais à cause de toi, moi je ne peux pas. Je me hais autant que je te hais. Je te tuerais. Mais pour l'instant, je dois me contenter de substitut. Ce n'est pas assez. Mais j'essaie._

_Sakura court vers moi, inquiète comme à son habitude, n'a-t-elle pas confiance en moi ? pourquoi regarde telle ainsi chaque parcelle de mon corps ? mais une main me frappe l'épaule, je tourne la tête et je vois Naruto, tout sourire, il y a eu des morts, mais lui ne voit qu'une chose, je suis toujours là. Dans ces yeux je distingue du soulagement, je distingue une sorte de fierté…Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas dans son regard ce que je peux voir chez de nombreux autres ? ça me destabilise, ça me fait douter…je le hais._

Le soir venu, ils rentrent. Le village les accueille toujours de la même manière, silencieusement. Comme s'ils n'avaient rien fait de particulier de la journée, comme s'ils n'avaient pas tués. Kakashi disparaît, Sakura s'accroche au brun et Naruto à elle. Sasuke continue sa route, impassible, mais à cet instant, une chanson s'élève, un homme reprend les paroles qu'il déteste tant. Elle le définit tant.

**Oh, I say I did and always searching, you can't fuck with me.**

Oh, je dis je fais et je cherche toujours, tu ne peux te jouer de moi

**So instead you'll taste my pain.**

Alors à la place tu goûteras ma douleur

**The hunger inside given to me, makes me feel alive.**

Ma faim me fait sentir vivant

**Always out stalking prey, in the dark I hide.**

Toujours dehors traquant ma proie, dans le noir je me cache

**Feeling, falling, hating, feel like I am fading, hating life.**

Ressentant, tombant, haissant, je me sens comme deperir, haissant la vie

Sasuke le fixe, espérant tellement qu'il arrête. _Je ne supporte plus cela, elle me ressemble tant. Qu'importe le jour, aucun ne passe sans que je pense à toi nii-san, je ne peux oublier._ Naruto regarde Sasuke, rien ne le trouble et pourtant il sait, il comprend. Alors le blond fait ce qu'il sait le mieux faire, sourit, salut Sakura et prend la main de son coéquipier et s'en va. Sasuke le regarde un instant, calant ses pas sur les siens, courant lui aussi à perdre haleine finalement._ Mais aujourd'hui un autre concurrence ta pensée. Il m'apporte lumière quand tu ne me donnes que ténèbres. _Un rire résonne devant lui, Naruto serre un peu plus sa main et l'entraîne toujours plus loin. _Lorsque je suis loin de lui je suis bien car je sais ce que je suis, mais près de lui je suis encore mieux car j'ai l'espoir de réchapper à ma déchéance. Je te hais. Je le hais._

_Justement il me fixe de nouveau, me souriant gaiement. Il a souffert autant que moi et pourtant son sourire ne le quitte pas, son humeur est égale, son but est louable. Il veut donner lumière à ceux qui la lui refuse. Pourtant il ne hait pas. Il est fort pour cela. Même moi qu'il devrait haïr il n'y arrive pas. C'est pour cela que même si je l'aime je le hais. Je veux le voir sombrer à ma suite et ne plus le voir se relever. Alors j'attends et j'attaque, mais il sourit et résiste. N'ayant cure de mes propos. Nous arrivons à l'Ichiraku et il commande. Pourquoi ne peut-il haïr comme moi ? et cette chanson, pourquoi est ce que je l'entends encore ?_

**They say I cannot be this, I am jaded, hiding from the day.**

Ils disent que je ne peux l'être, je suis blasé, me cachant du jour

**I can't bare, I cannot tame the hunger in me...** J

Je ne peux le supporter, je ne peux apprivoiser la faim en moi…

**Oh, I say I did and always searching**,

Oh, je dis je fais et toujours je cherche

**you can't fuck with fate.**

Tu ne peux déjouer le destin**  
So instead you'll taste my pain. **

Alors à la place tu goûteras à ma douleur

_Il croit en moi me dit que je ne peux les trahir. Il m'aime plus que n'importe qui d'autres. Je ne veux plus l'emmener à ma suite. Qu'il continue de briller pour qu'un jour je puisse l'atteindre. Mais en attendant je le fais souffrir, qu'il ne devine pas mon état d'âme, qu'il m'abandonne. Ainsi je ne regretterais pas mes choix. Mais lui ne le veut pas. Alors je continue à lui dispenser douleur et haine. Il ne comprend pas, il ne veut pas comprendre. Alors il me rend amour et chaleur. Mais mon destin est tracé et je le suivrais, j'y écrirais ta mort et le rejoindrais. Le froid m'appelle, la nuit m'absorbe et je m'y laisse entraîner.  
_

**_You say your life I'm taking, always bothering me,_** tu dis que ta vie que je prends, toujours me hantera **_  
I can't take this anymore, I'm failing, always smothering me_** je ne peux plus le supporter, j'echoue, et j'etouffe toujours**_  
_**

Le regard azur devient froid, Naruto comprend que le brun ne l'écoute pas. Cela l'exaspère et le rend triste. Alors il pose sa main en signe de réconfort sur l'épaule de son compagnon, car Naruto comprends. _Tu me désavoues pour mes choix mais jamais ne me laisse. Ta main balaye l'encre de mon âme, tu cherches à m'attraper et je te fuis. Pour que tu me laisses je le sais. Il faut que je te blesse. _Alors pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'accepte pas, Sasuke fait un mouvement d'épaule violent, le rejetant. Le blessant, il le voit dans ses yeux, il a mal. _L'amour que tu me donnes je le désire, mais il m'empêche d'atteindre mon but. Tant qu'il existera, moi je n'existerais pas. Il faut que je te laisse._ L'Uchiha se lève, il part bougeant à peine la main pour le saluer, jouant à l'éternel glaçon, mais Naruto ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et le suis._ Ne me cherche pas. Ne me suis pas. Mon rêve d'avec toi n'est pas réalisable maintenant, il faut qu'il meure. Si tu m'en empêches, je devrais te tuer…mais ensuite je te suivrais._

**_  
You look down on me, hey what you see,_** tu me regardes de haut, hey que vois tu,**_  
take this gift from me, you will soon be me. _**Prend ce présent de ma part, tu sera bientôt comme moi**_  
_**

_Malgré tout tu me suis, jamais tu ne sombre, toujours te releves, et jamais n'abandonne. Quand je croise ton regard j'hésite mais je ne peux pas. Je n'ais survécu que pour ça. Je voudrais te le dire mais n'y arrive pas. Je n'ais jamais été doué pour ça. J'ai tellement voulu oublier. Et cette foutue chanson qui ne veut plus sortir de mon crâne…_

**_Nothing seems exciting, always the same hiding_** rien ne semble excitant, toujours le meme mensonge**_  
_**

_Alors pour que tu n'ais pas mal je te mens, je te montre la haine que je lui voue et te fais croire qu'elle te concerne. Ma parole est le contraire de se que je pense. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu as compris mon jeu. Ce sourire…_

**_  
It's haunting me. It's haunting me. It's haunting me. It's haunting me._** Ça me hante, ça me hante, ça me hante.**_  
_**

_Savoir que tu me suivras, la main toujours tendue, le pardon au coin des lèvres, je me hais de te faire mal, de te faire attendre. Et ma haine entraîne celle que je lui voue. Il te veut lui aussi._

**_  
It's haunting me..._**ça me hante …

_Je l'empêcherai et je reviendrai. _Sasuke se retourne, Naruto n'est plus là, il n'y a que la nuit et sa coéquipière, elle pleure. Naruto et lui se son quittaient depuis un bon moment, le blond ne sait pas ce qu'il se trame….s'il savait. Alors il sourit, pour cette pensée et pour elle, elle ouvre la bouche, il la remercie et l'assomme. Il en a décidé ainsi, maintenant c'est à lui de prendre son destin en main et de ne plus se laisser manipuler par les autres. _Comme eux deux._


	4. silence

_**En italique c'est Sasuke et en normal Naruto.**_

_**NATASHA ST PIERRE avec je sais plus qui , SILENCE**_

**

* * *

J'm'enferme dans ma bulle, je n'regarde personne dans les couloirs de mon esprit  
Il est déjà trop tard, il fait déjà si noir...  
On a essayé, réessayé, on est tombé, on s'est relevé comme dans toutes les histoires  
D'amour sans moralité à la fin, et même à la fin, on a toujours encore un peu faim,  
et c'est là qu'on se fait mal, j'm'enferme dans ma bulle  
Sur ma vie j'n'ai aucun contrôle, sur ta vie aucun contrôle  
Je glisse sur le monde qui m'entoure, c'est drôle**

Je déprime, depuis que tu m'as laissé je ne suis plus moi. Souvent, je rejoins Kyubi, je lui parle et il m'écoute à peine. Il me rejette. Il me hait. Il me rappelle celui que tu es. Lorsque je sors de ma cellule, l'on me dit du mal de toi, du mal de moi…aujourd'hui j'y crois.

Je me morfonds quand je suis seul. Je m'enferme dans mes pensées comme aujourd'hui.

Je reste dans un coin de ma chambre et j'attends. Je t'aime et tu me hais. Pourquoi es tu parti ? Je te l'ai dit, le je t'aime fatidique, voulant que tu y répondes, confier nos deux vies au même chemin……mais tu n'écoutes pas, tu t'éloignes, je pleure et tu disparais. Quoi que je fasse tu n'écoutes pas, quoi que je tentes tu me rejettes…et pourtant je continue de t'aimer.

J'ai toujours l'espoir de te ramener.

Aujourd'hui encore j'ouvre les yeux, je tend la main lentement de l'autre coté du lit et mes larmes ruissellent le long de mes joues. Tu n'es pas là, il fait froid. Je sors dans le village pour me changer les idées, mais mes pas me guident malgré moi vers là ou tu étais. Le pire pour moi c'est que ce n'est pas un cauchemar. J'ai beau me pincer jusqu'au sang, je vois bien que tu n'es plus là.

**Dans le mal ou je me perds, dans le vide où je me noie  
Bien sûr il y a mes guerres mais il y a surtout toi  
Dans le noir des nuits trop claires, dans le silence de mes combats  
La solitude qui se resserre, des souvenirs qui ne meurent pas  
**

_Je suis faible. Si je reste prés de vous je n'arriverais à rien. Il faut que je parte. Ça me fait mal pourtant. Je voudrais te dire…..mais j'y arrive pas. Tu es le seul qui me comprenne mais je ne peux pas. _

_Je t'aime et tu ne le sais pas. _

_Je suis parti sans jamais te le dire, sans jamais oser te l'avouer. Sur ce point là j'ai été plus faible que toi. Pardonne moi. Si je veux pouvoir le tuer je ne peux faire que ça. Il faut que tu me haïsses sinon je risque de te prendre la vie. _

_Déteste moi s'il te plaît._

_Mes journées sont dures, il n'est pas tendre. Je n'ai pas droit à la faiblesse. Pour rester debout j'ai ton souvenir. Mais il veut les faire mourir. Dans mon cœur il faut qu'il n'y ait que mon frère, j'aimerais mais tu es là. Trop présent, trop persistant._

_Les années passes, ma haine augmente, mon désespoir se creuse. Pourtant tu es encore en moi. Pourquoi ?_

**A ce silence, j'aurais préféré la violence  
Des cris des pleurs pour moins de douleur  
Ton indifférence m'est la pire des souffrances  
A ce silence**

Aujourd'hui il fait beau. Aujourd'hui je t'ais retrouvé. L'on est dans se satané repaire, crasseux et poussiéreux. Mais comme à l'époque tu ne dis rien. Tu observes et tu te tais. Même si je supplie, tu m'ignores. Tu n'as pas changé.

Et de nouveau tu me l'as montré. Ta haine. Celle que tu lui voues. Elle est plus forte que tous. Tu ne dis rien mais je vois. Tu serais capable de nous tuer. Tu essaies même, mais l'on t'arrête. Je souffre et tu ne réagis pas. J'ai mal. Aide moi. Mais tu disparais. Je pleure, je suis las d'être impuissant. Las d'essayer et d'échouer.

Sakura m'aide à sa manière, mais ce n'est plus suffisant. Celui que je veux me rejette, celui que j'aime m'ignore. J'ai toujours tous fait pour être vu, tu es le seul à arriver à m'ignorer de la sorte. J'ai mal, plus que physique c'est mental, j'en deviens fou. Et lorsque mon esprit s'apaise, c'est mon cœur brisé qui me lance et me rappelle ton absence.

Nous voici de nouveau au village. Je marche sans but, Sakura me tient la main et me guide. Elle voit que je ne vais pas bien. Elle a peur que je ne fasse une bêtise comme l'on dit. Grâce aux dons de Kyubi, j'ai entendu sa conversation d'avec Kakashi. Ils tremblent pour moi.

La vieille me fait face. Elle ne connait pas Sasuke. Elle me demande la pire des choses. Voici mon nouvel ordre : à notre prochaine rencontre, la mort. Il dise qu'on ne peut plus rien pour toi. A notre prochaine rencontre j'aurais ton sang sur mes mains…… mais si je ne peux te sauver, mon rêve n'est qu'utopie.

Si ton sang s'écoule entre mes doigts, alors le mien suivra.

**Si tu pars je ne reste pas  
Si t'abandonnes, je baisse les bras  
Surtout ne m'en veux pas pour tout ce que je n'suis pas  
**

_Je disparais. J'ai vu ton visage et mon cœur s'est serré. Tu souffres. Moi je n'arrive pas à le montrer. Je le voudrais. J'aimerais te dire je suis désolé. Tu as ton but. Tu y rêves encore. Tu n'abandonneras jamais. Moi-même je continuerais. Il n'y a que la mort qui pourrait me détacher de lui. _

_Je ne peux être qu'haine, je n'ai vécu que pour cela. Je n'ai grandit qu'avec ça. Tu le sais, ne me regardes pas comme ça…_

_Ne me suis pas dans mes ténèbres, laisse moi, abandonne moi, arrête de croire en moi. Je ne suis rien, Sasuke est mort avec son clan, aujourd'hui ne persiste dans ce corps qu'une haine incommensurable pour Itachi. Ne me prends pas pour se que je ne suis pas._

**Mais si t'avances, je viens vers toi  
Si tu m'entends, réponds-moi  
Sans toi je ne prends pas cette vie construite pour moi**

Aujourd'hui il fait chaud, aujourd'hui il fait tellement beau. J'entends le gazouillement des oiseaux autour de nous. Tu essayais encore de t'enfuir, mais je t'ai suivi. Reste près de moi, s'il te plaît, je ne supporte plus ton absence. Et puis il y a cet ordre….je n'y arrive pas, comme autrefois. On se regarde droit dans les yeux, seules nos mèches nous gênes un peu à cause du vent qui les bouge lentement.

-Sasuke s'il te plait, aujourd'hui je te le demande pour la dernière fois. Rejoins moi. Reviens. Son regard est implorant.

-Lâche moi Dobe._ Je ne peux pas Naruto, tu sais comment je suis_…Sasuke ne se départit pas de son ton neutre, ne lui montrant pas ce qu'il pense réellement.

-Reviens Sasuke_ il y a encore un espoir, s'il m'appelle comme cela…_Le blond le regarde droit dans les yeux, comme si sa pensée pour s'y transférer.

-……

Ma présence t'est égale. Tu continus ta route. Je ne vois que ton dos et quand je parviens à ton niveau tu m'échappes à nouveau. Tu baisses ton regard vers moi.

Le sharingan. C'est tellement beau.

J'ai du sourire car tu fronces tes sourcils. L'on se bat encore, tu m'attaques et je ne réagis pas. Je me défends uniquement et je vois que tu détestes ça. Je continue de sourire je crois, tes yeux lancent des éclairs….pourquoi n'uses tu pas de la fine lame que tu as dans ta main ?

**A ce silence, j'aurais préféré la violence  
Des cris des pleurs pour moins de douleur  
Ton indifférence m'est la pire des souffrances  
A ce silence  
**

L'on s'écarte, on se juge un instant à distance. Je ferme les yeux, l'ordre me revient sans cesse en mémoire et je hais ça. Alors je sens sur mes joues cette fraîcheur que j'aurais aimé ne pas te montrer. Je pleure mais rien n'y fait. Quoi que je fasse tu me hais, quoi je fasse je te gêne. Alors combien même j'en souffrirais, il faut que je te tue. Je m'élance vers toi. Même la tu ne me souris pas. Ce sera notre dernier combat. Tu pares chacun de mes coups. Tu es tellement fort…ou bien est ce moi ? Inconsciemment je me retiendrais ? je ne sais pas.

Qu'importe, mon âme est morte. Ma décision est prise et je ne la supporte pas.

**Comme dans toutes les histoires d'amour sans moralité à la fin...  
J'm'enferme dans ma bulle, j'n'regarde personne dans les couloirs de mon esprit  
Il est déjà trop tard. il fait déjà si noir...  
On a essayé, réessayer, on est tombé, on s'est relevé...  
J'm'enferme dans ma bulle...  
**

Je suis tellement fatigué. Aucun de mes coups ne porte. Ton visage reste de glace. Aucun mots, rien. Pendant toutes ces années ça n'a pas changé. Tu es toujours froid, peut être encore plus maintenant. Une ouverture, je pourrais te porter le coup fatal qui mettrait fin à tous, mais je n'y arrive pas. Te tuer je ne pourrais jamais. Je vois ton sabre s'affaisser vers moi.

Je souris.

Qu'importe l'avenir, sans toi il n'y en a pas, je veux que la douleur disparaisse. J'ai essayé de t'arrêter mais je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas, pas comme ça. Tu penses que je vais éviter le coup ?

Non pas cette fois. Tue moi.

Je ferme les yeux, je calme Kyubi, le silence est tellement beau. J'attends ma mort. J'attends d'être libre. Mais rien ne vient. _Qu'est ce qu'il fait ce baka ? tu veux que je te tue Naruto…je ne peux pas moi aussi, sinon tu serais mort depuis un moment déjà…je t'aime. Je suis désolé de te faire souffrir, si tu le peux attends moi. _J'ouvre les yeux. Tu n'es plus là. De nouveau tu m'as délaissé. Je te hais. Mais je t'aime. J'ai mal, si mal, je suis seul à nouveau.

**A ce silence, j'aurais préféré la violence  
Des cris des pleurs pour moins de douleur  
Ton indifférence m'est la pire des souffrances  
A ce silence**

Je hurle, je hurle ma peine, je hurle ton nom. Seul le vent me répond. Je pleure, j'enrage, il faut que je me calme. Ma colère est telle que Kyubi arrive à outrepasser sa cellule, de plus en plus loin, empêchant mon esprit de penser. Il m'offre ce que je désire, la paix, la liberté. Ainsi je ne sentirais plus rien, ni douleur ni peine. Je ne verrais pas que tu n'es plus là.

Je ne serais même plus moi.

A l'ombre des arbres je vois les membres de mon équipe. Ils m'ont retrouvé. Ils ont peur de moi lorsque je suis comme ça, je le vois sur leurs visages l'inquiétude qu'ils éprouvent. Qu'importe qu'ils soient là, je suis fatigué. Qu'ils me tuent, qu'ils m'arrêtent. Mais Sakura s'approche de moi, elle ne veut pas avoir peur, elle s'en défend. Elle me comprend. Je le vois. Elle pleure pour moi qui n'y arrive plus, elle veut m'aider, oui, je le vois. Je n'ais pas le droit. Voilà à quoi je pense maintenant.

Tant qu'ils croiront en moi je n'ais pas le droit de les trahir comme toi. Je me calme, je souris doucement. Je ferme mes yeux, je m'endors, il faut que je me calme…je ne dois pas les inquiétés, et pour réaliser mon rêve je dois te ramener. Je ne suis pas digne de dire que je porterai ce titre sinon. Oui il faut que je m'endorme, que je me repose, pour notre prochaine rencontre. Mon cœur se serre, la douleur se répand de nouveau.

Sakura regarde son compagnon, il n'a presque aucune blessure et pourtant il s'endort au beau milieu de cette prairie. Elle se met à genoux près de lui et le prend dans ses bras, le berçant gentiment, comme pour le rassurer, mais il n'a aucune réaction, il dort profondément comme pour oublier. Elle invoque sa limace géante, elle y monte en le serrant contre elle et rentre, regardant vers un bout de forêt au loin.

Là, une ombre se recule, n'étant pas certaine d'être totalement invisible. Sakura la vue, il en est sur. une voix se fait entendre, Sasuke s'en va vraiment, certain que Naruto reviendra le chercher encore et encore. Alors sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, un rictus le prend inquiétant son entourage si peu habituer à ce mouvement facial chez lui.


	5. every time we touch

**_Bon cette fic date d'un bon moment vu que je connaissais la chanson 6 mois (environ hein ) avant sa sortie en frce grâce à une AMV. Bref encore un truc pourri et gnangnan….._**

**_Chanson : every time we touch, cascada._**

* * *

Aujourd'hui je me suis levé. Mon premier geste a été de te prendre dans mes bras. Tu n'es plus là. J'ouvre les yeux, je te cherche, ma main tâtonne dans le vide. Comme chaque matin ton absence me revient à l'esprit. Comme chaque matin je commence ma journée en pleurs. Mais je me reprends. Je me remémore le passé et je souris.

**_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me_**. Je peux encore entendre ta voix, quand tu dors près de moi  
**_I still feel your touch in my dreams_**. Je peux encore sentir tes caresses dans mes reves  
**_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_**. Pardonne moi ma faiblesse, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi  
**_Without you it's hard to survive_**. Sans toi , c'est dur de survivre.

Je m'assis en tailleur sur le lit, je regarde par la fenêtre le jour qui se lève. Je me demande se que tu fais. Et je souris encore au rêve que j'ai fait. Pourtant aujourd'hui quelque chose n'est plus pareil. Etait ce vraiment un rêve ? Aujourd'hui j'entends un bruit. Je tourne la tête. Tu m'apparais. Tu es là de nouveau. Tu me regardes et tu viens à moi. Je te touche. Je ne rêve pas….

**_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_**. Parce qu'à chaque fois que nous nous touchons, j'ai cette sensation  
**_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_**. Et à chaque fois que nous nous embrassons, je jure que je pourrais voler  
**_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. _** Ne sens tu pas mon Coeur battre plus vite, je veux que ce soit pour toujours  
**_I need you by my side_**. J'ai besoin de toi prés de moi  
**_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_**. Car à chaque qu'on se touché, je sens la statique.  
**_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. _**Et a chaque fois qu'on s'embrasse, j'atteind le ciel  
**_Can't you hear my heart beat slow_**. N'entends tu pas mon Coeur battre plus lentement  
**_I can't let you go._** Je ne peux te laisser partir  
**_I want you in my life_**. Je te veux dans ma vie

Je m'accroche à toi comme si tu allais disparaître. Tu me souris. Un sourire que tu n'avais plus eu depuis si longtemps. Tu es enfin libéré. Tu as atteint ton but, ta vie n'avait plus de sens tu me l'as dit. Et puis avant de fermer tes yeux pour l'éternité mon image t'est venue. Alors tu as tous fait pour survivre, tu as eu du mal mais tu y es arrivé. Tu savais que je t'attendais et que je t'aurais toujours attendu. Merci. Merci d'avoir pensé à moi, merci d'avoir les mêmes sentiments que moi, merci de la confiance que tu me portes. Car sans toi je ne serais plus là. Depuis des années je me laissais aller. Puis je t'ais vu et j'ai voulu ta reconnaissance. Mon rêve devenait secondaire tant que tu ne me l'avais pas donné. Puis tu as disparu et je n'ais eu qu'un but, que tu reviennes. Que tu me reviennes.

**_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_**. Tes bras sont mon chateau, ton Coeur mon ciel  
**_They wipe away tears that I cry_** . Ils balayaient les larmes que je pleure  
**_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._** les bonnes et les mauvaises fois, nous les avons tous passés  
**_You make me rise when I fall._** tu me releves lorsque je tombe

Tu m'as dit que c'était moi qui t'avais sauvé, plus d'une fois je t'avais relevé. Je ne te l'ais jamais avoué. Tu m'as aidé à m'accepter. Grâce à toi j'ai compris ce qu'était aimer, toi aussi tu m'as aidé. Aujourd'hui mon âme et mon cœur sont tiens. Je te le murmure a nouveau, je ne veux plus te lâcher. Tu es revenu, je suis encore le seul à le savoir. Je suis le premier chez qui tu es venu. Le seul à qui tu à penser. Et moi, je ne veux pas encore te partager avec les autres. Tu m'effleures les lèvres, tu me caresses avec douceur. J'essaie de te le rendre. Je t'aime et je te protègerai envers et contre tous. Quoi qu'ils disent, quoi qu'ils pensent, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Je te le demande, ne m'abandonne plus, je ne survivrais pas à cela une seconde fois.

**_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_**. Car à chaque fois que l'on se touche, j'ai se sentiment  
**_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._** Et a chaque fois que l'on s'embrasse, je jure que je pourrais volée  
**_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_**. Ne sens tu pas mon Coeur battre plus vite, je veux cela pour toujours  
**_I need you by my side_** . j'ai besoin de toi prés de moi  
**_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_**. car à chaque fois que l'on se touche, je sens la statique  
**_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_**. et à chaque fois que l'on s'embrasse, j'atteins le ciel  
**_Can't you hear my heart beat slow_**. n'entends tu pas mon cœur battre plus lentement  
**_I can't let you go_**. je ne peux te laisser partir  
**_I want you in my life_**. je te veux dans ma vie

J'entends tes mots et je pleure de nouveau. Tu me promets de ne plus jamais me laisser. Merci. Tu m'as compris et tu me dis que moi aussi j'ai fais de même. Tu me serres dans tes bras. Tu me dis que tu n'es qu'à moi alors il faut que je ne sois qu'à toi. Je te rassure, il n'y a qu'avec toi près de moi que je suis en paix.

**_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_**. Car a chaque fois que l'on se touche, je sens se sentiment  
**_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly._** Et a chaque fois que l'on s'embrasse, je jure que je pourrais voler  
**_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_**. N'entends tu pas mon cœur battre plus vite  
**_I want this to last._** Je veux cela pour toujours  
**_I need u by my side._** J'ai besoin de toi a mes coté

Je ris. Tu ne comprends pas. Le soulagement, la joie, le fais que tu sois là. Je suis heureux et je t'embrasse. Tu m'enveloppes de tes bras. Tu me dis que tu as besoin de ma lumière, que tu en as assez des ténèbres. Je te souris et je pleure de nouveau. Ce trop plein d'amour me fait mal, mais ça fait tellement de bien. Je te promets tous et rien. Je t'aime et à nouveau je suis en paix. Tu me souris à nouveau. Aujourd'hui personne ne me verra. Ne nous verra.


	6. every breath you take

bon j'attaque bientot la periode exams...et g pleiiin de boulot, donc pr le moment iora pas grand chose de moi. y'a bien une hist que je vais finir bientôt...enfin normalement si je relance pas l'intrigue sur autre chose mdr, bref en attendant voilà une song fic que j'ai fait dans le train avant que ma batterie ne lache. y'a même pas de yaoi d'dans...la chanson m'a juste fait pensé à lui lol.

* * *

**Every breath you take **

(the police)

_Every breath you take __(Chaque respiration que tu prends)  
Every move you make __(Chaque mouvement que tu fais)  
Every bond you break __(Chaque lien que tu brises)  
Every step you take __(Chaque pas que tu fais)  
I'll be watching you __(Je te regarderai)  
_

Et voilà, il remettait ça. Kisame n'en pouvait plus, il n'y avait que lui dans le groupe qui connaissait cette face cachée chez son compagnon. Lui seul devait subir cela, lui seul devait l'entendre chanter. Si seulement il chantait comme la petite sirène mais non, non lui il chantait autrement et pour quelqu'un d'autre. Kisame se prit la tête dans une main en attendant que l'autre ait fini, mais voilà qu'il recommençait. S'était uniquement pour cela qu'il détestait dormir dans un hôtel et préférait la nature, au moins l'Uchiha n'avait pas accès aux douches et de ce fait ne chantait pas.

Il mira un instant son long sabre, un goût bien amer au fond de la gorge, il soupira et attrapa l'arme. Quelques pas au clair de lune de lui ferraient sans doute pas de mal. Itachi reprit en toute quiétude tandis que la porte claquait, signifiant que son compagnon le laissait seul. Un sourire aux lèvres, il recommença encore plus fort, dandinant son arrière train en cadence sous l'eau chaude, se servant du tube de shampoing comme micro. A fond, les yeux fermés, il s'égosillait, ramenant sa main vers son torse en serrant son poing après un large mouvement en arc de cercle, y tapant le rythme régulier de la musique.

_Every single day __(Chaque jour)  
Every word you say __(Chaque mot que tu dis)  
Every game you play __(Chaque jeu que tu joues)  
Every night you stay __(Chaque nuit que tu restes)  
I'll be watching you __(Je te regarderai)  
_

Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres fines, voyant à chaque parole un souvenir précis, un souvenir qui le faisait jouir de plaisir. En ce moment même il avait tellement envie de le voir près de lui, de pouvoir l'embêter ne serait ce qu'un peu, de le torturer même, de voir son expression se tordre de douleur face à l'immoral et à la tristesse. Il attaqua alors le passage qu'il préférait dans cette chanson, se passant délicatement la langue sur la lèvre supérieure, se délectant à l'avance de ce qu'il allait dire.

_  
Oh can't you see __(Oh ne vois tu pas)  
You belong to me __(Tu m'appartiens)  
How my poor heart aches __(Comme mon pauvre Coeur me fait mal)  
With every step you take __(Avec chaque pas que tu fais)  
_

Car Itachi voulait tellement garder son jouet pour lui, mais le jeu serait moins drôle ainsi, alors il s'efforçait d'attendre, de le voir plus fort et de rendre ainsi la chasse plus intéressante.

_Every move you make __(Chaque mouvement que tu fais)  
Every vow you break __(Chaque voeux que tu brises)  
Every smile you fake __(Chaque sourire que tu feins)  
Every claim you stake __(Chaque revendication que tu délimites)  
I'll be watching you __(Je te regarderai)  
_

Et il l'avait en effet regarder se démener comme un diable pour s'en sortir, trahissant, feignant et autre. Il avait adoré voir son petit frère se débattre sans fin, tentant de garder le contrôle, tentant de rester fidèle à son seul but si difficilement. Eteignant l'eau, il se sécha rapidement, laissant sa neutralité reprendre possession de ses traits, mais pour ne pas perdre une miette de la chanson, il augmenta le volume.

_Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace __(Depuis que tu es parti j'ai été perdu sans aucune trace)  
I dream at night I can only see your face __(Je rêve la nuit que je puisse juste voir ta face)  
I look around but it's you I can't replace __(Je cherche partout mais c'est toi que je ne peux remplacer)  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace __(J'ai si froid et j'attends que tu me prennes dans tes bras)  
I keep crying baby, baby please __(Je continue de pleurer bb, bb ,stp)  
_

Le brun continuait de dandiner des hanches en s'habillant, mimant silencieusement les paroles par moment. Il sortit de la salle de bain, la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Il alla jusqu'à l'interrupteur, la musique résonnant toujours dans son dos lorsqu'une odeur l'interpella, il stoppa alors sa marche et se tourna vers le lit. Il y vit tout d'abord une petite masse trônant en son centre que la faible lumière provenant de la douche lui laissa deviner qu'il s'agissait de la tête de Kisame, puis deux braises se déplacèrent rapidement dans la pièce vers lui.

_Oh can't you see __(Oh ne vois tu pas )_

Il bloqua le sabre dans un grincement métallique qui fit surgir quelques étincelles au moment ou la chanson reprenait, des rayes bleues éclairèrent alors la pièce de manière irrégulière, le chidori venait de se propager de la lame à son encontre. De son coté, le chanteur continué de s'égosiller de part la radio qui était dans la salle de bain.

_You belong to me __(Tu m'appartiens)  
How my poor heart aches __(Comme mon Coeur me fait mal)  
With every step you take __(Avec chaque pas que tu fais)  
_

-Ne t'en fais pas Nii-san, il ne te fera bientôt plus mal….et t'aurais vraiment du apprendre à chanter mon vieux.

-Sasuke tu…. Mais le jeune Uchiha ne le laissa pas finir, alors que l'aîné commençait de rapides signes, un autre Sasuke, un clone, sortit de l'ombre enfonçant un chidori dans son dos.

-Désolé je ne suis pas assez bon pour te laisser un répit.

_Every move you make __(Chaque mouvement que tu fais)  
Every vow you break __(Chaque voeux que tu brises)  
Every smile you fake __(Chaque sourire que tu feins)  
Every claim you stake __(Chaque revendication que tu délimites)_

Sasuke mania rapidement son sabre et le fit entrer en contact avec la gorge nue de son frère, séparant sa tête du reste de son anatomie. Une gerbe de sang l'éclaboussa, mais il ne détourna pas les yeux de son vis-à-vis, il continuait de le mirer comme s'il ne venait pas d'atteindre son but le plus cher.

_I'll be watching you  
_

Itachi sentit une douleur succincte puis regarda son frère droit dans les yeux. Il voyait son sang sur la face pale de son cadet, et au fond des yeux d'un vermeil aussi rouge que son sang, il distingua une once de satisfaction, de soulagement mais aussi un sentiment plus ambiguë qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

_Every move you make  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you  
_

Et tandis qu'il le voyait sous divers angle durant sa chute, un dernier sourire s'empara de lui, il heurta le sol, fier de ce qu'il avait fait de son frère et du chemin qu'il lui avait fait emprunter. Sa tête roula sur le coté, il vit son corps s'affaler, d'abord à genoux puis d'une masse sur le coté du lit près des pieds de son petit frère.

_I'll be watching you_

Il espérait la mort n'être qu'un passage, ainsi il pourrait continuer à le regarder encore et encore et admirer cet être ayant le même sang et la même chaire que lui se démener dans la folie qu'était la vie. Se débattre encore et encore dans l'unique fin serra finalement de mourir et de le rejoindre. Sa dernière vision fut la face de Sasuke qui le regardait de haut, une seule larme s'était écoulée, mais son expression n'avait pas changée. Puis ce fut le noir complet alors que le chanteur se taisait.


	7. sway

J'ai vu une horrible erreur que de traduc' dans one second...j'aurais du relire plus sérieusement, bref...en ce moment j'écris de grosses histoires (3 voire 4 en même temps lol) , ça prend du temps (évidemment hem). donc pour le moment vous aurez que des songs fics que j'écris entre pour décompresser (en ce moment j'écris une scène de combat, je vous dis pas la merde, enfin...) bref, voilà ta song fic M, apprécie si tu veux. en tt cas elle m'a dit de vous dire d'écouter la chanson en lisant...voilà le message est passé lol, bon je passe à la suite.

merci pour les reviews j'apprécie de savoir qu'on apprécie XD

* * *

Sway : influence.

The perishers.

_I talk to you as to a friend (je te parle comme à un ami)  
I hope that's what you've come to be (j'espere que c'est ce que tu es devenu)  
It feels as though we've made amends (C'est comme si nous avions réparés nos erreurs )  
Like we found a way eventually (comme si on a trouvé une voie éventuellement)_

Il ressentait une douleur dans presque la totalité de son corps, ses idées avaient du mal à se rassembler. Naruto regarda ses bras, ils lui faisaient mal, surtout ses poignets. En tournant la tête, il sentit contre sa gorge un objet qui la lui écorcha un peu plus. Il se sentait vidé. Doucement, il appela Kyubi, mais ce dernier ne lui répondit pas. Quelques souvenirs lui revenaient enfin, il venait d'être attrapé par un groupe dont il n'avait vu le visage, il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu, il avait cru ses amis en danger et avait foncé. La grille grinça, lui vrillant les tympans d'un son trop aiguë. Il était dans un noir presque total, dans une cellule ou l'eau croupie lui donnait envie de vomir. Relevant sa face, il distingua une silhouette qu'il semblait connaître, cela le fit sourire, et il tomba à nouveau dans les pommes.

_It was you who picked the pieces up (s'était toi qui a rassemblé les pièces ensembles)  
When I was a broken soul (quand j'étais une âme brisée)  
And then glued me back together (et qui m'a alors recollé en un seul morceau)  
Returned to me what others stole (qui m'a retourné ce que les autres m'ont volés)  
_

Sasuke regardait le blond dont le corps s'affala un peu en avant. Il rangea calmement son sabre après l'avoir essuyé du sang de ses derniers opposants. D'un geste sur, il lui défit ses chaînes, le laissant au sol et commençant à faire quelques pas en arrière pour s'en aller. Mais il stoppa, il ne pouvait pas s'en aller en le laissant là comme ça. Il eut l'air contrit un instant, laissant finalement un rictus envahir ses traits. Dans son sommeil, le blond venait de l'appeler, il se retourna, le regardant lentement, si faible en cet instant, si dangereux et tentant pourtant.

_I don't wanna hurt you (je ne veux pas te blesser)  
I don't wanna make you sway (je ne veux pas t'influencer)  
Like I know I've done before (comme je sais que je l'ai déjà fait avant)  
I will not do it anymore (je ne le ferrais plus à nouveau)  
I've always been a dreamer (j'ai toujours été un rêveur)  
I've had my head among the clouds (j'avais ma tête au dessus des nuages)  
Now that I'm coming down (maintenant que j'en redescend)  
Won't you be my solid ground?( Ne veux tu pas être mon terrain solide)_

Naruto se sentait en sécurité, il ouvrit un œil, la lumière du jour l'aveugla carrément, il mit alors sa main devant son visage, se laissant s'habituer lentement. Quelqu'un le portait, il était dans les bras de cette personne. Quand il put ouvrir les yeux, il vit clairement Sasuke. Sa surprise fut grande, mais l'autre lui lança juste un regard neutre et continua sa route, le laissant croire qu'il rêvait.

_I look at you and see a friend __(je te regarde et je vois un ami)  
I hope that's what you wanna be (j'espère que c'est ce que tu veux être)  
Are we back now where it all began? __(sommes nous revenu maintenant ou tout a commencé ?)  
__Have you finally forgiven me? (M'as tu finalement pardonné .?)_

Sasuke le déposa un peu plus loin, Naruto ne bougeait toujours pas alors qu'il semblait parfaitement réveiller. Sa main s'élevait doucement vers sa veste ouverte et déchirée par endroit. Elle agrippa non sans mal sans haut noir et se glissa en dessous. L'Uchiha s'était arrêté car la nuit tombait, il rassemblait de quoi faire un feu, ne parlant toujours pas. Lorsqu'il eut terminé et prit place sur une pierre, Naruto n'avait pas plus avancé, ayant à peine relevé son t-shirt de deux centimètre. Pourtant cela semblait lui pomper toute son énergie, il suait et grimaçait à presque tous ses gestes. Finalement, il leva les yeux vers Sasuke, des yeux anéantis de fatigue.

_You gathered my dreams in (tu as rassemblé mes rêves )  
When they all blew away (quand ils s'étaient tous eloignés)  
And then tricked them back into me (et alors tu me les a retourné)  
You saved me I was almost dead (tu m'as sauvé j'étais presque mort)  
_

Sasuke ne l'avait jamais vu aussi faible. Il se leva et alla jusqu'à lui, se mettant sur ses talons, coudes sur les genoux et le regarda longuement. Naruto le mirait lui aussi et laissa finalement sa main tomber le long de son corps, alors qu'il haletait presque. Les bouts de ses doigts étaient égratignés de petite trace d'ongles, comme s'il avait cherché à se blesser lui-même. Le brun avança la main, souleva son haut et découvrit le sceau renfermant Kyubi. Il était barré d'un autre sceau que le blond avait tenté de recouvrir de son sang pour l'annihiler.

_I don't wanna hurt you (je ne veux pas te blesser)  
I don't wanna make you sway (je ne veux pas t'influencer)  
Like I know I've done before (comme je sais que je l'ai déjà fait avant)  
I will not do it anymore (je ne le ferrais plus à nouveau)  
I've always been a dreamer (j'ai toujours été un rêveur)  
I've had my head among the clouds (j'avais ma tête au dessus des nuages)  
Now that I'm coming down maintenant que j'en redescend)  
Won't you be my solid ground? (Ne veux tu pas être mon terrain solide)_

Naruto le regardait, et son regard lui faisait mal. Il attrapa un kunai et le porta à sa paume, mais le blond grogna, tentant de lever la main assez rapidement pour l'en empêcher. Il lui montra sa propre main, en voyant les deux yeux noir revenir aux siens, il sut que Sasuke avait comprit. Mais ce dernier eut un rictus et d'un geste vif se trancha la paume en surface, la promenant ensuite sur son ventre.

Une fois le contre sceau effacé, Naruto reprit quelques couleurs, le chakra du démon réinvestissait son être. Il attrapa la main de Sasuke, l'enserrant tendrement, ce dernier sentit la plaie se refermer, Naruto s'endormit aussitôt après l'avoir soigné. Le brun vit ses yeux se fermés et ses doigts se desserrés. Ce contact ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Il laissa sa main dans celles de son ami, l'écoutant dormir tranquillement, impassible face aux dangers que leur offrait la nature environnante. La nuit se rafraîchissait, il vit l'autre trembler doucement, cela le fit sourire, il le serra contre lui, et Naruto se serra contre son torse.

_I don't wanna hurt you ( je ne veux pas te blesser)  
I don't wanna make you sway (je ne veux pas t'influencer)  
Like I know I've done before (comme je sais que je l'ai déjà fait avant)  
I will not do it anymore (je ne le ferrais plus à nouveau)  
I've always been a dreamer (j'ai toujours été un rêveur)  
I've had my head among the clouds (j'avais ma tête au dessus des nuages)  
Now that I'm coming down (maintenant que j'en redescend)  
Won't you be my solid ground? (Ne veux tu pas être mon terrain solide)_

Naruto regardait son compagnon, il s'était réveillé dans ses bras, et sans l'alerter, il s'était redressé, faisant face à face au sourire du brun alors qu'il dormait dos à une roche. Il sursauta, d'un coup il avait ouvert les yeux, le regardant sans ciller. La main de Sasuke se posa sur sa joue, ses yeux avaient suivis le geste et étaient revenu aux deux perles noires. Sasuke n'avait pas l'air de se moquer de lui en cet instant, Naruto couvrit le peu de distance qui les séparait et l'embrassa. Il avait lui-même choisi, cela fit sourire son acolyte une fois de plus.


	8. when i'm gone pr Murasaki

En parlant avec Murasaki sur the Dark virgins, et ayant écouté cette chanson (bien trop souvent mdr) je suis partie sur un délire. Donc si vous voulez piger cette song fic, faudrait en partie avoir lu sa fic pour être dans le bain, même si c'est pas obligatoire. Car c'est une fic de fic mdr. Eh oui, je lui fais plaisir.

Bref, ça reprend un événement de sa fic et ça donne ça.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke se tenait sur scène, tout brillait de mille feux. Le public était déchaîné et eux prenaient une pause de quelques secondes, buvant au goulot, se rinçant le corps en faisant couler ce qu'il restait depuis le sommet de leurs crânes, remuant leurs chevelures. Le public scandait depuis le début de la pause une chanson, celle qu'il ne voulait pas chanter. Mais ils semblaient le supplier de le faire, quelques briquets se mirent à miroiter dans l'obscurité.

Le brun avala sa salive, se passant la langue sur les lèvres, s'était tout de même lui qui l'avait écrite, et peut être que cela lui ferait du bien de la leur offrir. Peut être qu'il ressentirait un peu moins son absence sur cette scène qu'ils devraient partager. Il se tourna à demi vers le reste de la bande, il hocha une fois la tête, donnant son accord. Il gratta lui-même les premiers accords, les autres suivirent.

Sa voix s'éleva, douce, comme une caresse. Il ferma les yeux un instant, il n'entendait plus rien, comme seul, comme s'il lui faisait face. Ce n'était pas bon, il le savait. Il l'aimait toujours et ça lui faisait mal.

_It's early morning, not quite awake (Il est tot dans le matin, pas encore bien éveillé)  
The urge is calling and I can't wait (l'urgence m'appelle et je ne peux attendre)  
I need you now, Oh! (J'ai besoin de toi maintenant, oh)  
Your body moves, we feel like one (ton corps bouge, nous nous sentons comme un)  
You open your eyes and I feel so strong (tu ouvres les yeux et je me sens si fort.)  
I want you now, more than ever (je te veux maintenant plus que jamais)_

Sasuke voyait très bien la scène, il connaissait chaque parcelle de sa peau, son odeur, ses humeurs, ses rires. Et cela même s'il n'était là, il le sentait sous lui, frémir, en cet instant sa main se leva, caressant son amant imaginaire, un zoom fut fait sur son regard, Sasuke semblait drogué, lointain, souriant doucement à ce fantôme qu'il voyait. Il referma ses yeux, laissant ses fans devenir encore plus hystériques alors que des lumières surfaient sur le public le leur révélant.

_You laugh when I cry (Tu ris quand je pleure)  
I'm beginning to see the reason why (je commence à voir les raisons du pourquoi)  
Don't go thinking I'll never leave (ne va pas à penser que je ne te quitterais jamais)  
'Cause you won't be laughin'(car tu ne riras pas)  
You won't believe (You better believe) (tu ne croiras pas ( tu devrais pourtant))_

Mais il se rappelait tout aussi bien ses tromperies, ses marques qui s'étalaient sur son corps et qui n'étaient pas siennes. Et ses yeux qui étaient si innocents malgré le mal qu'ils faisaient, cette attitude qui faisait qu'il lui pardonnait. Car il ne comprenait pas le mal qu'il lui faisait. Sasuke avait décroché le micro, il laissait à Néji le soin de grattait pour lui. Il semblait vivre la chanson, la rendre au micro, comme s'il était son amant. Quelques filles au devant de la scène hurlèrent des cris stridents, d'autres reprenaient les paroles, mais Sasuke ne voyait que cette ombre de son passé devant lui et rien d'autre. Elle semblait dansé dans le jeu d'ombre et de lumière des flash, l'envoûtant toujours un peu plus.

_When I'm gone baby, gone ( quand je serais parti bb, parti)  
Who's gonna hold you (qui t'enlaçeras)  
From dark until dawn (des tenebre jusqu'à l'aube)  
And who will be there (et qui sera la)  
That can love you like me (qui peut t'aimer comme moi)  
When I'm gone? (Quand je serais parti ?)_

Les trois autres participaient au chant, mais il n'entendait pas. En ce moment même, il pensait uniquement à celui qui lui manquait, et sa voix se fit plus dure, comme s'il jugeait, il n'en pouvait plus et cela se sentait encore. Des hystériques lui hurlaient qu'elles ne le laisseraient jamais tomber elles, mais cela ne le fit même pas sourire. Ces poufs ne comprenaient rien à cette chanson qui allait prendre au plus profond de lui-même et qui pour un temps, lui permettait de supporter cette séparation.

Quelque chose lui toucha la main qu'il avait posé au sol alors qu'il s'était mis à genoux et jetait à moitié en arrière, il entrouvit les yeux, un sous vêtements féminin était là. Cela le dégoûtait, il se releva, tête baissée, continuant de chanter.

_Your clothes are hanging on the floor (tes vetements s'étalent sur le sol)  
My room is full of the night before (ma chambre est pleine de la nuit precedente)  
And the promise you made to love me forever (et de la promesse que tu m'as faite de m'aimer pour toujours)_

Il releva la tête d'un coup, son regard infiniment triste et nostalgique se reflétant dans les écrans géant, même l'unique lentille rouge qu'il portait à l'œil gauche ne sut cacher ce que montrait la noire. Et sa colère prit le dessus, sa voix se fit plus rauque, plus accusatrice. Il l'aimait tellement malgré son exaspération et son envie de l'oublier.

_Oh! You can't use me (oh ! tu ne peux pas m'utiliser)  
Then just up and leave (alors lève toi et casse toi)  
You got it wrong (tu l'as mal compris)  
You better believe (tu devrais plutôt croire)  
If I walk out that door (si je passe cette porte)  
It's forever (c'est pour toujours)  
There's no turnin' back (il n'y a pas de retour possible)_

A cette parole, il s'agrippa le torse, comme s'il avait mal, tapant du pied, traversant la scène, lançant des regards impérieux à tous ceux qui semblait comprendre ce qu'il chantait et dont il avait pourtant des doutes. Hurlant de plus belle dans le micro, quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux lui faisant des larmes de khôl dont il usait avec importance lors de concert. Le public était galvanisé, et lui, il eut un coup au cœur, mais continua sa chanson.

_When I'm gone baby, gone (quand je serais parti bb, parti)  
Who will you turn to (vers qui te tourneras tu .)  
When you need someone (quand tu auras besoin de quelqu'un)  
Who will be there to love you (qui sera la pour t'aimer)  
Do what I do (faire ce que je fais)  
When I'm gone...(quand je serais parti)_

IL avait osé, Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Naruto était là dans le public, il le regardait, toujours ces mêmes yeux, toujours cette incompréhension, comme si la victime s'était lui. Sasuke continua, ne pouvant s'empêcher de chanter, le blond fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre, se faisant avaler par la foule, baissant la tête petit à petit, disparaissant de sa vie.

_When I'm gone baby, gone (quand je serais parti bb, parti)  
Who will you turn to (vers qui te tourneras tu .)  
When you need someone (quand tu auras besoin de quelqu'un)  
Who will be there to love you (qui sera la pour t'aimer)  
Do what I do (faire ce que je fais)  
When I'm gone...(quand je serais parti)_

Sasuke poussa un cri et se réveilla, pantelant, main sur le cœur alors qu'il battait des record de battements. Il tentait de reprendre son souffle, essuyant avec rage les quelques larmes qu'il avait eut. Néji n'était pas là pour lui faire oublier, ils étaient en milieu d'après midi et il se rappelait bien qu'il n'avait pas dormi avec lui, n'étant pas fatigué. L'Uchiha tremblota, il avait besoin de quelqu'un, qu'une personne le prenne dans ses bras. Et puis les paroles lui revinrent, le rythme aussi. Ecrire lui ferrait du bien. Il s'y attela, noircissant une feuille, raturant en se rappelant une consonance, ses larmes ne stoppaient pas, tâchant la feuille, mais il s'en fichait, il fallait que ça sorte.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ses pleurs continuaient, sa lèvre tremblait tout comme ses épaules. Il relisait les paroles dans sa tête, et puis il essaya de les faire sortir, le premier verset n'était pas encore finit qu'il écrasait la feuille de sa main et faisait un panier dans la corbeille proche. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et pleura un bon coup. L'ombre hésitait, se demandant que faire, n'ayant jamais vu le brun dans cet état.

La voix de ce dernier s'éleva avec douceur, mais cassée, elle implorait un prénom, celui du blond. Et puis finalement, ses larmes se tarirent, il attrapa sa guitare, toujours la même, le son s'éleva, sa voix devenue fluette sous l'émotion n'en perdit néanmoins pas sa teinte grave et paisible. Sasuke s'installa près de la fenêtre et sa voix s'éleva, connaissant déjà par cœur ce qu'il avait jeté sur papier.

Shikamaru se recula, plus tard il viendrait récupérer ce que le brun avait jeté. Il sentait que cela était important, et cette chanson était magnifique. Il faudrait le convaincre de la chanter, lui ou un autre, mais il fallait qu'elle soit diffusée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke avait finis par accepter, mais personne d'autre que lui ne la chanterait. Lorsque l'instrumental fut enregistré, il leur demanda de sortir, et seul, seul face au micro et à ses souvenirs, il se mit à chanter, donnant tout ce qu'il avait, fluctuant sa voix selon ce qu'il ressentait. Personne ne le coupa, la première prise fut la bonne, ils l'applaudirent. Il les regarda à travers la vitre ou le reflet du on air venait de changer de couleur, amer.

Shikamaru serra la main sur les paroles dont le brun n'avait même pas eu besoin pour se guider, sa décision était prise. Ils allèrent le féliciter, mais l'autre semblait plus froid qu'à l'accoutumer. Néji lui lança une bière, il la regarda un instant et puis la bu d'une traite. Naruto allait-il comprendre ? Shikamaru espérait que oui. Quelques jours plus tard, il le retrouva dans un concert privé.


	9. nothing's changed

en attendant que je finisse ma fic en cours (déjà 40 pages et c'est pas fini loool), bref pour passer le temps.

The calling

Nothing's changed

* * *

Dans un petit village, ils se sont retrouvés. Ils se battent, les coups pleuvent, le sang gicle, les cris sourd et les grognements de rage suivent. Une tornade orangée et noir tournoi de toute sa splendeur dans la place centrale, faisant fuir les villageois. Personne ne les stoppera, Sakura tente de protéger les villageois, et les deux équipes ennemie se mirent, attentives au moindre signes inquiétant de l'autre. Ils ont déjà détruit plusieurs bâtiments, et voilà qu'un nouveau mur s'effondre, révélant une sorte de bar. Sur une scène, un homme, aveugle, chante. il n'est pas sourd, mais ne sachant ou fuir, il se dit que les hommes violent se calmeront, il prie intérieurement.

It was a day just like this ( s'était un jour comme aujourd'hui)  
In a life of our times ( dans une vie de notre époque)  
Shrugging sings there's no chance for us (en haussant les épaules chantant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour nous)  
It's not mine to decide ( ce n'est pas à moi de décider)

Les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent en même temps, le souffle court, sueur perlant et se mêlant au sang qui suinte sur leur peau. Naruto ne voit plus que d'un œil, l'autre est gonflé à cause d'un coup qu'il s'est prit. L'homme prend un peu d'assurance, il voit que l'atmosphère se calme, il décide de continuer. Les deux équipes restent attentives, mais les deux filles regardent vers leurs camarades.

_You never listened to what I said ( tu n'as jamais écouté ce que je disais)  
You never thought I'd succeed ( tu n'as jamais pensé que je réussirais)  
And thought I'd given you all I can (et bien que je t'ai donné tous ce que j'ai pu)  
You show no faith in me ( tu n'a montré aucune foi en moi)_

Le brun eut un rictus et regarda droit dans les yeux sont ancien coéquipier. Ce dernier grimaça, ne sachant ce que l'Uchiha pouvait bien penser en cet instant.

_Chorus:  
And I remember, and I recall ( et je me souviens, et je me rappelle)  
And I can see that nothing's changed at all ( et je peux voir que rien du tout n'a change)  
Thought we falter, we don't have to fall (bien que nous hésitons, nous n'avons pas à tomber)  
And I can see that nothing's changed at all ( et je peux voir que rien du tout n'a change)_

_Even when I was young ( meme quand j'étais jeune)  
And the pressure was on ( et que la pression était là)  
You always told me to do my thing ( tu m'as toujours dit de faire mes choix)  
So what the hell went wrong (alors qu'est ce qui est allé de travers)_

-Cette chanson te définie assez tu ne trouves pas non ?

-……

-Oublie moi.

-Non.

_An outcast coming home, opinions stay the same ( un étranger vient à la maison, les opinions restent les memes)  
They'll spit them out and spin me back through the door ( ils s'emporteront et me jeteront dehors)  
The louder that we scream, the more invisible we seem ( plus fort était notre hurlement, plus invisible nous semblions être)  
Is it gonna last forever ( est ce que ça va être comme ça pour toujours ?)_

-hmpf, on dirait que ça a été écrit spécialement pour toi non ?

-Sasuke….

_Now I'm learning the lies ( maintenant j'apprends les mensonges)  
From the skies where they reign ( du ciel ou ils reignent)  
Can't find shelter for myself ( je ne trouve pas de protection pour moi meme)  
And you're all to blame ( et tu es le seul à blamer)_

Chorus ( x2)

Le brun s'avança vers le blond, il prit son menton entre deux doigts et leva sa face vers la sienne. Son regard était toujours illisible au contraire de celui de son compagnon. Celui-ci avait un regard triste, presque perdu. Sasuke descendit sa main dans celle du blond et entremêla ses doigts aux siens.

-Viens.

-…..Sasuke ?

-Si tu veux que je revienne, alors aide moi d'abord…

-Sa…

-….mais je te préviens, si tu en crèves Naruto, je te retrouverais en enfer. Ils venaient d'atteindre le groupe et ils regardaient le couple stopper à quelques pas.

-Ok Teme, de toute manière je dois devenir Hokage. Le blond lui offrait l'un de ses magnifiques sourires. l'Uchiha avait enfin besoin de lui.

-Comment tu parles à Sasuke pauvre…

-La ferme mocheté !

-Quoi ! tu t'es pas vu gami…

-Karin, Sakura, taisez vous.

-…….Karin se tourna en boudant alors que la rosée accourut jusqu'à lui.

-Que décide tu Sakura ?

-Je viens aussi et je ne mourrais pas, je te promets.

-Tsss, tache de ne gêner aucun de nous. Le brun ne la regardait déjà plus alors qu'elle lui donnait un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule. Kakashi comprit son regard.

-Hm, on te suit Sasuke, si cela te fait revenir au village.

-…..allons y.

-Tu ne nous demandes pas notre avis Sasuke ?

-…….

Mais Suigetsu ne parla plus, le regard de l'Uchiha lui avait rappelé celui d'Orochimaru dans ses mauvais jours. Ainsi, l'équipe de manteau bleu nuit et de manteau vert prit route ensemble.


	10. petit pd

Renaud

Petit PD

Naruto tenait Ino par la main, la nuit était fraîche, ils se promenaient dans une petite fête d'été comme il y en avait tant dans la région. Il n'était pas vêtu comme il l'était souvent, ayant préféré un simple et ample pantalon noir surmonté d'un t-shirt blanc. Elle, portait un kimono lavande aux dessins petits et complexes de fleurs de cerisier blanches. Lorsqu'elle voulait pêcher des poissons rouges, il l'y aida, elle voulut une barbe à papa, il l'a paya, elle le tirait en avant, il se laissait faire sans conviction.

La jeune fille voyait qu'il s'ennuyait ferme, il soupirait toutes les cinq minutes, regardant au loin comme s'il s'imaginait ailleurs. Elle décida de voir ce qu'il se passerait si elle ne demandait plus rien. Il la guida, la tenant du bout de la main, la faisant prendre place sur un banc, toujours avec gentillesse mais si peu d'intérêt. Il lui proposa de lui ramener un thé qu'elle accepta, alors il partit le chercher. Elle le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à un stand proche, un chanteur un peu plus loin se mit à chanter une chanson qui venait de sortir il y a peu.

_T'as quitté ta province coincée  
Sous les insultes, les quolibets,  
Le mépris des gens du quartier  
Et de tes parents effondrés  
A Quinze ans quand tu as découvert  
Ce penchant parait-t-il pervers  
Tu l'as annoncé à ta mère,  
J'imagine bien la galère  
Petit pédé…  
_

Naruto tenait les deux gobelets fumants, tourné vers elle, la tête vers le chanteur, écoutant. Ino se leva, alla vers lui, lui parla même, mais il n'écoutait pas, toute son attention était portée par les paroles. Elle fulminait, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre pour qu'il la voit, mais aucune réaction.

_T'aurait été noir, pas de lézard  
Besoin de l'annoncer à personne  
Mais c'est franchement une autre histoire  
Que d'avouer j'aime les hommes  
C'est pas de ta faute, c'est la nature  
Comme l'a si bien dit Aznavour  
Mais c'est quand meme sacrement dur  
A l'age des premiers amours.  
Petit pédé…  
_

Lui il avait aimé une fille avant de s'en rendre compte qu'une fois eu, même si ce n'était pas la bonne, que cela ne l'intéressait plus. Il s'était alors dit que le sentiment qu'il ressentait pour son camarade n'était rien d'autre qu'un nouveau caprice qui voulait être exaucé. Mais peut être pas. La blonde lui envoya son poing dans la face le faisant se reculer et se prendre les boissons chaudes qui le fit sauter sur place. Et puis il se laissa tomber à terre alors qu'elle essayait de lui dire qu'elle arrêtait de sortir avec lui, et il ne l'écoutait même pas. Elle partie. Naruto resta au sol, se ramassant juste un peu plus sur lui-même et continua d'écouter alors que les passants l'éviter en le frôlant pour continuer leur chemin.

_Toute sa vie à faire semblant,  
D'etre normal comme disent les gens  
Jouer les machos à tout bout de champ  
Et garder ton secret d'enfant.  
Dans le petit bled, d'où tu viens,  
Les gens te traitaient pire qu'un chien  
Il fait pas bon être pédé  
Quand t'es entouré d'enculés.  
Petit pédé…  
_

Naruto eut un petit rire mais qui n'était pas sincère, s'était plutôt comme s'il se forçait. Il pensait à sa jeunesse, à Kyubi, à sa vie. Une ombre s'était jusque là tenue à l'écart, elle suivit le flot de la population et s'arrêta juste devant lui, mais il ne la remarqua même pas, en cet instant, il était plus vulnérable que jamais. L'autre se mit sur ses talons et attendit. Finalement Naruto leva la tête, un air triste, qui fit place à un pauvre sourire. La silhouette qu'il connaissait si bien et qui se découpait dans la pleine lune tendit la main et l'Uzumaki l'accepta.

_A Paris tu as débarqué,  
Dans les bas cours du marais  
Dans ce ghetto un peu branché,  
Tu as commencé à t'assumer  
Pour tous les hommes débarqués  
Tu étais un enfant perdu,  
Tu as été bien vite adopté  
Meme si c'était pour ton cul  
Petit pédé…  
_

Le blond était assis sur le banc ou il avait laissé auparavant Ino. Il avait mis les pieds sur le siège, ramassant ses genoux sous son menton, entourant ses jambes de ses bras. Il continuait d'écouter les paroles dont la voix éraillée du chanteur relevait la détresse de la situation. Son regard était vide, toujours lointain et son compagnon le regardait du coin de l'œil.

_Tu t'es laissé aller parfois  
T'as niqué plus que de raison  
C'est ta liberté c'est ton droit  
Malheureusement fais attention  
Tu t'es protégé de ce mal  
Qui a emporté tant de tes potes  
Face à ce virus infernal  
Tu sortais jamais sans capotes  
Petit pédé…  
_

Plus il écoutait et plus il déprimait, il espérait que le chanteur n'avait pas vécu cela. Il en avait oublié son acolyte, mais ce dernier non, il continuait de le fixer. Personne ne prêtait attention au chanteur. Le flot de couple et de célibataire continuait sa route, il se sentait seul, mais quoi qu'il fasse, s'était toujours le cas. Son acolyte se leva et partit. Il ne le regarda même pas partir, qui voudrait rester avec lui de toute manière.

_Bientot tu trouveras un mec  
Un moustachu ou un gentil  
Alors tu te maqueras avec  
Pour quelques jours ou pour la vie  
Reverez peut etre d'un enfant,  
Yen a plein les orphelinats  
Sauf que pour vous Papa Maman  
C'est juste interdit par la loi  
Petit pédé  
_

Naruto fourra sa tête entre ses genoux et laissa l'atmosphère l'envelopper doucement. Il en avait marre, tout ce qu'il portait depuis des années remonter, il n'arrivait plus à laisser se masque tout sourire sur sa face. Des larmes s'en emparèrent, ses épaules tressautaient doucement, il reniflait à peine, qui l'écouterait de toute manière, il avait toujours était seul.

_Tu seras malheureux parfois,  
La vie c'est pas toujours le pied  
Moi qui ne suis pas comme toi,  
Le malheur j'ai déjà donné  
Qu'on soit tarlouse ou hétéro  
C'est finalement le meme topo  
Seul l'amour guérit tous les maux_

Il sentit contre son épaule une douce chaleur qui lui fit relever la tête. Il vit le thé près de lui, l'autre buvait déjà le sien tenant à bout de main celui qu'il lui présenter. Alors il l'attrapa, un mouvement de tête reconnaissant comme merci. Il but et sentit le liquide descendre le long de sa trachée, se frayer un chemin en lui, le réchauffer doucement. Il tourna son visage vers son compagnon en souriant, il allait le remercier. L'autre attrapa sa tasse et la posa sur le banc et se pencha, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Naruto garda les yeux grands ouverts, ni croyants pas une seconde. Ne se reculant pas, une main s'accapara sa joue avant de descendre jusqu'à sa nuque et il sentit alors le baiser s'approfondir. Il ne réagissait toujours pas et deux billes noires s'ouvrirent en le regardant droit dans les yeux, alors qu'il continuait son baiser. Les dernières paroles raisonnèrent, cela le fit pouffer, autant s'accepter. Alors il offrit ses lèvres.

_Petit pédé_…

Ils se séparèrent un court instant seulement. Naruto le regardait un petit sourire sur les lèvres, il comprit que cela ne le gênait pas, même, il semblait plus réceptif qu'avec la blonde. Il en était certain puisqu'il les suivait depuis quelques semaines déjà, et qu'il avait bien sentit le malaise entre eux deux. Et ce soir, il avait eut le courage d'agir. Le brun se pencha de nouveau, étouffant son prénom qui s'élevait des lèvres de son amant, scellant à nouveau leurs corps de cette simple étreinte.


	11. please don't die

Song fic, pas vraiment de couple...même si un sasunaru peut être sentit. En attendant que je termine de relire ma sasunaru du moment de 140p, je vous laisse avec ça.

* * *

**Please don't die**

Caché dans le feuillage d'un arbre sûrement plus que centenaire, Sasuke mirait en contrebas la scène qui se déroulait. Naruto était redevenu lui-même, et Sakura sur lui essayait de lui enlever le poison que le brun venait de lui inoculer. Naruto était pâle et la jeune fille fit ce qu'elle put avant de s'évanouir près de lui, à bout d'énergie. Deux silhouettes apparurent, l'une voulue planter son arme dans la rosée mais l'autre lui intima l'ordre de ne pas le faire, juste de la prendre avec eux. Et ils repartirent aussi silencieusement qu'ils étaient venu.

Suigetsu regarda Sasuke, celui-ci avait l'air toujours aussi neutre qu'à son habitude, mais ses yeux étaient dangereux, bien trop vif, presque cruels. Il sauta sur la branche voisine et ainsi de suite, suivant les deux membres d'Akatsuki jusqu'à un repaire. Ils disparurent dans un bâtiment et Sasuke ne bougea plus. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, un instant plus tard il pénétrait dans le repère.

Sasuke leur avait ouvert les grilles de leurs cellules alors qu'ils dormaient. Ainsi ils pourraient s'enfuir et lui ne s'en voudrait plus. Car s'ils étaient là, s'était uniquement sa faute. Après s'être battu contre lui, des membres de l'Akatsuki dont il n'avait rien à faire étaient arrivés pour eux. Il les avait laissé faire, mais l'envie d'en savoir plus sur son frère l'avait fait les suivre, et ainsi il avait vu ce qu'il était advenu d'eux. Au fond il le savait, il s'était aussi inquiété un peu, mais jamais il ne se le serait avoué.

Le premier à s'être réveiller fut Naruto, se relevant à peine, scrutant les ténèbres, prévenant sa compagne. Sakura avait la tête qui tournait, trop de sang s'était écoulé de sa blessure. Naruto ne semblait pas mieux, et cette ouverture pouvait être un piège, mais s'il y avait une infime chance de s'en sortir, alors ils fonceraient. Ensemble ils sortirent du bâtiment, seulement le blond avait senti sa présence, pas vraiment sur de le trouver, mais son instinct le lui disait et rapidement il se décida à le chercher sur sa route pour la sortie. Sakura avait acquiescé quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il traînait alors qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment en état, quand il lui expliqua alors elle avait sourit et ils avaient décidé de faire vite. L'alerte fut cependant rapidement donnée et ils furent retrouvés bien trop tôt alors que le brun n'était même pas encore sortit de la place où ils avaient été enfermés car il cherchait où se trouver les deux Akatsukien.

-Sasuke! Qu'est ce que tu fous !? bouge p'tain

-…..

-SASUKE ! Mais une explosion avait retentie, suivie de plusieurs petites autres.

_Let me lie down ( laisse moi m'allonger)_

_Please don't wake me (s'il te plait ne me reveille pas)_

_Nothing's sacred__ (rien n'est sacré)_

_And no one saved me ( et personne ne m'a sauvé)_

Mais l'Uchiha ne faisait plus un mouvement, près d'un bâtiment en flamme, sur un toit, il regardait en contrebas. Là bas se trouvait ceux qui l'avait considéré comme un membre de leur famille et qu'il avait fuit. Le blond était à terre, le poison qui lui avait été inoculé pendant leur précèdent combat faisait son effet, Kyubi ne pouvait plus sortir et l'aider. Naruto venait de tomber à genoux, tenant son ventre, une main devant la bouche, il vomissait du sang, et se retourna en entendant un cri de rage. Sakura le défendait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mettant à terre un des ennemis, prenant un coup sérieux au ventre et l'autre en pleine tête. Elle tomba plus loin, convulsant un instant. Naruto sembla bloquer un instant, le moment qu'un homme lui attrape le crâne, alors il hurla et se débattit, remuant les bras comme un forcené et arriva à se faire lâcher. Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller jusqu'à Sakura, pour l'aider il devait d'abord tuer ses opposant alors il se battit à nouveau, mais une nouvelle quinte de toux le prit, tellement violente qu'il se plia en deux les larmes aux yeux. Le sabre de son ennemi se planta en lui.

-Sasuke !

-…. Ce dernier avait dégainé son sabre inconsciemment et était près à se jeter en contrebas. Le cri l'avait juste arrêté en plein élan.

-Tchhhh

Le brun n'écoutait pas Suigetsu qui jura en lui attrapant la main pour le traîner à sa suite, le feu commençant à se propager sur le toit où ils se tenaient. Mais l'Uchiha n'en avait cure, il continuait de voir le combat plus loin, se demandant ce qu'il y aurait eu s'il n'avait mit le poison dans son compagnon plus tôt. Car Naruto n'était plus la bête qui l'avait attaqué, il s'était calmé avec la mort lui parcourant les veine à la recherche du moindre souffle de sa vie. et ça avait du tellement chambouler son chakra que l'hybride qu'il avait été avait disparu, laissant sa place au jeune homme qu'il connaissait et qui n'arrivait plus à se battre.

_In my black eye ( dans mes yeux noirs)_

_I can feel it ( je peux le sentir)_

_Moving closer ( venir plus prés)_

_Can't you hear it__ ( ne peux tu l'entendre )_

Naruto tomba durement au sol, respirant calmement pourtant, ayant vu sa compagne se relever. Il avait réussi à lui laisser le temps de se reprendre. Il lui lança un dernier regard, la couleur azur de ses yeux semblant brillait plus que d'habitude puis cracha du sang à nouveau. Un sourire s'esquissa sur sa face alors qu'il fermait ses yeux gênés par le liquide pourpre qui s'y répandait, ne sachant si cela était une vision ou non sur le bâtiment en face de lui. Naruto mourait tout simplement. Et lui n'en revenait pas, la douleur qu'il avait à la poitrine lui rappelait amèrement celle qu'il avait connu des années auparavant, son cœur qu'il croyait mort était en train de se briser, de se fissurer, l'étouffant sous la douleur. S'arrachant à la poigne du jeune homme qu'il avait recruté, Sasuke s'interposa entre le blond et la lame qui allait lui pourfendre le cœur, la déviant puis attaquant, décapitant son adversaire.

_The only gift you gave to me__ (le seul present que tu m'as donné)_

_Was self-fulfilling prophecy (était une prophétie auto-satisfaisante) _

_I need to change the sounds ( j'ai besoin de changer la musique)_

_That shape my life ( qui forme ma vie)_

Sakura ne l'avait pas vu arriver, elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes et s'étala piteusement sur Naruto qu'elle protégeait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Sasuke vint à son aide, débarrassant les ennemis qui les entouraient. Il fit signe à Suigetsu qui le regardait toujours d'en haut, ce dernier descendit jusqu'à lui, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il allait faire, finissant quelques adversaires du groupe en les noyant.

-Sasuke ?

-Pars retrouver le reste du groupe et préviens les que je serais retarder.

-Tu vas quand même pas t'occuper d'eux ?

-Pars Suigetsu.

_And if you die before i leave (et si tu meurs avant que je parte)_

_What on earth becomes of me (qu'adviendra t-il de moi sur terre)_

_Look around there's no one here__ (regarde alentour il n'y a personne ici)_

_To love me and hold me ( pour m'aimer et me soutenir)_

Le brun lui lança un regard neutre et se dirigea vers les deux autres, se clonant au passage. Son compagnon jura avant de disparaître vers le village le plus proche ou les attendait les deux autres membres de Hebi. Sasuke mit un genou à terre près du blond, avançant ses mains vers son haut qu'il arracha, mettant à nue ses blessures.

Naruto avait mal, il ouvrit les yeux lentement, tombant sur la face endormie de Sakura, pale mais vivante, dormant auprès de lui. Un bruit se fit entendre dans son dos, il se tourna et tomba sur un pied qu'il remonta lentement des yeux, reconnaissant les vêtements, sentant son cœur battre la chamade au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, plongeant son regard dans celui obsidien de son ancien camarade. Sasuke le regardait, puis se pencha, passant sa main sur son front dont un chiffon mouillé suivit le chemin.

_Take me dancing ( emmene moi danser)_

_I love music (j'aime la musique)_

_Keep on singing (continue de chanter)_

_We won't lose it ( nous ne le perdrons pas)_

-Sasuke ?

-…..

_Picture me there (comprends moi maintenant)_

_Missing no one (personne ne me manque)_

_If your hearts run free (si ton cœur est libre)_

_Why can't we go on (pourquoi ne continuons nous pas)_

Le brun n'ouvrit pas la bouche, le regardant juste et Naruto fut choqué. Par le simple geste qu'il avait eu, Naruto avait compris que l'autre les aimait toujours. Alors une larme s'était écoulée le long de sa joue, souriant calmement et se rendormant dans un soupir car n'arrivant plus à soutenir ses paupières. Sasuke répondit à son sourire par le rictus qu'il avait enfant et qu'il n'avait plus eu l'occasion d'avoir depuis. Il voulait repartir, mais préférait attendre encore un peu.

_Go on 'til they kick us out (continuons jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous jettent)_

_We've everything to talk about (nous avons des tas de choses à nous dire)_

_I could bring a song into your life ( je pourrais amener une musique dans ta vie)_

_If you should die before I leave ( si tu dois mourir avant que je ne parte)_

_What on earth becomes of me ( qu'adviendra t-il de moi sur terre)_

_Look__ around there's no one here (regarde alentour il n'y a personne ici)_

_To love me and hold me (pour m'aimer et me soutenir)_

Les heures passèrent et ils ne se réveillaient pas, Sasuke commençait à s'impatienter. Se relevant il se mit à tourner en rond, pour finalement s'approcher d'eux et voir leurs blessures de plus près. Celles de Naruto se résorbaient déjà mais ses pansements étaient imbibés de sang, il les changea, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser aux yeux azurs dans ses derniers instants.

_Maybe I've been away too long (peut être ais je été loin trop longtemps)_

_I know I'm not always right but is that wrong ( je sais que je n'ai pas toujours raison mais est ce mal)_

_They say there's nothing I can do ( ils disent qu'il n'y a rien que je ne puisse faire)_

_But to talk to strangers and wait for you ( que parler aux étrangers et t'attendre)_

Prenant place à coté du blond en tailleur, il examina la rosée, caressant sa chevelure, essuyant un peu de poussières mêlées à du sang. Elle semblait si calme tout comme le blond. Ils avaient tellement changés loin de lui. Ils étaient devenus un peu plus adultes, plus fort, pour lui. Il mira de nouveau Naruto, il détestait être si proche d'eux. En plus de les mettre en danger, les souvenirs de son départ revenaient sans fin l'harceler. Naruto gémit et sans attendre il se pencha pour savoir ce qu'il avait, se surprenant lui-même de sa réaction. Il était inquiet.

-Qu'est ce que je fous ?

-…..

-Qu'est ce que je fous !

_If you should die before I leave ( si tu dois mourir avant que je ne parte)_

_What on earth becomes of me ( qu'adviendra t-il de moi sur terre)_

_Look__ around there's no one here (regarde alentour il n'y a personne ici)_

_To love me and hold me (pour m'aimer et me soutenir)_

-Réveillez vous.

-…..

-Ne me laissez pas vous aussi.

-…..

-Naruto…Sakura….réveillez vous.

Sasuke ramena ses genoux à son menton et les enserra dans ses bras. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi en murmurant cela.

_If you should die before I leave ( si tu dois mourir avant que je ne parte)_

_What on earth becomes of me ( qu'adviendra t-il de moi sur terre)_

_Look__ around there's no one here (regarde alentour il n'y a personne ici)_

_To love me and hold me now (pour m'aimer et me soutenir maintenant)_

-Sasuke ?

-Uh?

Le brun redressa la tête, surprit. Son acolyte l'enserrait tendrement dans ses bras, comme s'il avait été un enfant en pleurs qu'il fallait consoler. Il allait bouger la main pour la poser sur le bras de son compagnon lorsqu'il sentit celle de la rosée se poser sur la sienne au niveau de ses genoux. Ils ne l'avaient pas abandonné, enfin il sentit les battements de son cœur reprendre. Tout deux se redressèrent face à lui, lentement, avec tant de douleur dans leurs prunelles. Au fond de lui il sentait son envie de partir, de fuir, de ne pas les impliquer plus, mais chacun avait une main sur l'une des siennes, aucun des deux ne l'auraient laissé partir. Maintenant, ils allaient devoir discuter.

Fin


	12. leave out all the rest

**Linkin park pour le groupe. **

**vendredi ou samedi je promets un chap d'une vingtaine de page mieux que des songs fics et ce sera une Gaanaru. D'ici là j'essayerais de rester en vie...exams oblige : pas de chap, pas fic ça rend fou xyz...c'est comme ça. (et les revisions m'achève...)**

**

* * *

**

**Leave Out All The Rest**

Un brouhaha confus s'éleva à ses oreilles. Qu'était ce ? son corps entier le lancer, sa raison avait envie de le quitter juste pour que la douleur puisse s'estompée. Mais la douleur n'était que la preuve qu'il vivait. Il ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux maladifs. Si mal. Un soupir écorcha ses lèvres, il se laissa un peu plus pendre à ses chaînes qui empêchaient ses mains de se joindre. Cependant sa tête se releva, cherchant cette présence qu'il sentait non loin de lui. Et son bandeau se refléta dans l'un des seuls et faibles rayons de lumière qui s'infiltrait par là alors qu'il avançait dans la lumière. Avait-il simplement le droit d'être là ? Non il ne le croyait pas. Il n'avait pas toujours su lire en lui. Pourtant là il y arrivait.

_Dreamed I was missing (rêvassant je n'ai pas remarqué)  
You were so scared (que tu étais si effrayé)  
But no one would listen (mais personne ne voudra écouté)  
Cause no one else cared (car personne n'en a rien à faire)_

Le jeune homme se planta devant lui. À nouveau il le regardait dans les yeux. N'était ce pas sa faute s'il était là en ce moment même ? Alors pourquoi cet air si triste ? Pourquoi ?

-Sasuke…

-…

-Je sais que tu m'en voudras jusqu'à ta mort.

-…

-Tu ne me pardonneras pas d'avoir était plus fort que toi hein ?

-…

-Je suis fatigué.

Naruto retourna dans un coin, et s'adossa au mur, se laissant glisser le long de celui-ci, ramenant ses jambes sous son menton. Il regarda un instant Sasuke et puis plongea sa face dans l'obscurité. Sasuke ne voyait plus.

_After my dreaming (après mon rêve)  
I woke with this fear (je me suis réveillé avec cette peur)  
What am I leaving (qu'est ce que je laisserai)  
When I'm done here (quand j'en aurais fini ici)_

_So if you're asking me (alors si tu me demandes)  
I want you to know (je veux que tu saches)_

Il n'aimait pas être près de Naruto. Depuis des années maintenant il le savait. Cette façon qu'il avait de lui faire oublier son but. Cette manière qu'il avait de le regarder et de le détourner de sa voie, de son seul but. Cette façon de lui rappeler qu'il était vivant malgré tous et qu'il s'inquiétait de son sort. Pourquoi ? depuis des années il se posait cette question. Des années qu'il en savait la réponse. Naruto lui avait répondu après tout. Mais ça ne lui convenait pas. Non.

-Usuratonkachi.

-…

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et avec une lassitude extrême il releva sa face pour plonger ses orbes bleues dans celle onyx. Pourquoi y voyait-il chacun tant de peine chez l'autre ?

_When my time comes (quand mon heure viendra)  
Forget the wrong that I've done (oubli le mal que j'ai fais)  
Help me leave behind some (aide moi à laisser derrière moi)  
Reasons to be missed (des raisons d'être regretter )_

Naruto. Pourquoi lorsqu'il le voyait il avait tant envie de rester près de lui et de l'aider. Même si cela l'énerver. Même s'il avait envie de tout briser pour le faire avancer. Pourquoi cette envie de protection ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué à chaque fois qu'il l'avait pu ? Pourquoi ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sasuke ?

-…

-T'avais juste envie de me traiter de Usuratonkachi encore une fois ?

-…

_And don't resent me (et ne sois pas contrarié envers moi)  
And when you're feeling empty (et quand tu te sens vide)  
Keep me in your memory (garde moi dans tes souvenirs)_

_Leave out all the rest (laisse aller tout le reste)  
Leave out all the rest (laisse aller tout le reste)_

Naruto vint vers lui et se pencha contre lui, passa ses mains autour de ses épaules. Il avait l'impression d'être consoler. S'était si doux, si chaud. Tout ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas. Mais pour une fois il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête se pencher contre celle de son camarade. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre. Pas maintenant. Pas aujourd'hui. Mais Sasuke ne pouvait se refaire et se reprit vite.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

-J'avais l'impression que tu allais te briser. Je te laisserais pas Sasuke.

-…

-Jamais.

-Qu'importe. Mais il se nicha un peu mieux, respirant l'odeur qui émanait du blond. Il l'aimait. Voilà tout.

-T'inquiètes pas Teme. Je t'aiderais.

_Don't be afraid (n'ai pas peur)  
I've taking my beating (j'ai pris mon temps )  
I've shared what I've been (j'ai partagé ce que j'ai été)_

_I'm strong on the surface (je suis fort en surface)  
Not all the way through (pas entiérement cependant)  
I've never been perfect (je nai jamais été parfait)  
But neither have you (mais toi non plus)_

Tu m'aideras. Mais tu l'as déjà fait bien trop souvent. Je n'aurais jamais du te montrer celui que j'étais sous ma carapace. Il n'y a que toi qui m'ais déjà vu dans mes pires moments. Même à Sakura j'ai réussi à lui cacher. Pas toi. Jamais. Tu as l'air si stupide. Pourtant tu comprends tant. Tu es comme moi. Sauf que tu sais sourire. Pas moi. Plus. J'ai perdu cette faculté. Et tu es dangereux. Tu me rappelles comment le faire. C'est aussi pour ça que je te hais.

_So if you're asking me (alors si tu me demandes)  
I want you to know (je veux que tu saches)_

_When my time comes (quand mon heure viendra)_

_Forget the wrong that I've done ( oubli le mal que j'ai fais)  
Help me leave behind some (aide moi à laisser derrière moi quelques)  
Reasons to be missed (raisons d'êtres regretter)_

_Don't resent me (Ne sois pas contrarié contre moi)  
And when you're feeling empty ( et quand tu te sentiras vide)  
Keep me in your memory (garde moi dans tes souvenirs)_

Sasuke ne resta pas longtemps ainsi. Il releva la tête, droit, fier, hautain comme à son habitude. Et Naruto le regarda l'air blessé un instant mais ne détacha pas son regard du sien.

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là Usuratonkachi. Dégage.

-Sasuke.

-Dégage.

-Non. Je resterais ici jusqu'à la fin. Tu n'as que deux mots à me dire. Et je le ferais. Je le ferais Sasuke.

-Ta bêtise te perdra.

-Mais je pourrais me regarder dans un miroir chaque jour de ma vie.

-….

-Sasuke….

_Leave out all the rest (laisse sortir tout le reste)  
Leave out all the rest (laisse sortir tout le reste)_

_Forgetting (oubliant)  
All the hurt inside (toute la douleur en toi)  
You've learned to hide so well (que tu as appris à si bien cacher)_

Dans le silence régnant il entendit le sanglot. Sasuke ferma les yeux. Voilà qu'il le faisait pleurer. Si ce n'était ça il le faisait hurler. Tellement peu de fois il l'avait fais rire. Quand était ce la dernière fois ? Quand ?

-Pleure pas Baka.

-Je pleure si je veux Teme ! dis le Sasuke…

-…

-DIS LE !!! il est encore temps.

-…

-Sasukeee…

_Pretending (prétendant que)  
Someone else can come and save me from myself (quelqu'un d'autre peu venir et me sauver de moi-même)  
I can't be who you are (je ne peux être celui que tu es.)_

Naruto le regardait, pleurant sans honte, sa colère montant devant son impuissance. Et lui avait-il le droit de lui demander ça ? le pouvait-il seulement ? Sasuke ferma les yeux, se laissa un peu pendre à ses chaînes maintenues au plafond. Il ne pouvait le regarder. Il avait trop peur d'ouvrir la bouche, trop peur de dire ces deux mots.

_When my time comes (quand mon heure viendra)  
Forget the wrong that ive done (oubli le mal que j'ai fait)  
Help me leave behind some (aide moi à laisser derrière quelques)  
Reasons to be missed (raisons d'être regretter)_

_Don't resent me (ne sois pas contrarié contre moi)  
And when you're feeling empty ( et quand tu te sentiras vide)  
Keep me in your memory (garde moi dans tes souvenirs)_

_Leave out all the rest (laisse sortir tout le reste)  
Leave out all the rest (laisse sortir tout le reste)_

Combien d'heure étaient-elles passées depuis qu'il était sorti de l'ombre ? Combien de temps qu'il patientait avec lui dans l'attente de sa mort ? Naruto était toujours là, silencieux, le regardant parfois en coin. Il avait l'air d'avoir si mal. Et Sasuke se revit. Il se revit enfant, priant pour le salut de ses parents. Priant pour se réveiller d'un cauchemar. Lui aussi il avait patienté ainsi des nuits entières en regardant son reflet dans le miroir, attendant que l'un de ses parents, que son frère, que quelqu'un vienne l'aider. Et Naruto. Naruto espérait. Naruto l'aimait. Avait-il le droit d'accepter sa mort maintenant et de le laisser seul face à la vie, seul comme il avait été ? de lui avoir fait perdre son temps, sa confiance en lui, sa vie ?

_Forgetting (oubliant)  
All the hurt inside (toute les blessures intérieure)  
You've learned to hide so well (que tu as appris à si bien cacher)_

_Pretending (prétendant que)  
Someone else can come and save me from myself (quelqu'un d'autre peu venir et me sauver de moi-même)_

Des pas au loin se firent entendre. Naruto se mit à frémir. Il ne voulait pas le laisser ça se voyait. Mais s'il ne disait les deux mots qu'il voulait entendre, alors il ne pourrait agir. Car ce serait prendre trop de risque inutile si l'Uchiha ne le souhaitait pas. Le blond se triturait les mains, l'un de ses doigts en saigna d'ailleurs. Les pas se rapprochèrent. Et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Des yeux si bleus, si tristes. Emplis de larme, d'un désespoir et d'une frustration sans nom. Naruto se mordit la lèvre, empêchant un sanglot de s'en échapper. Ils venaient prendre Sasuke. Ils venaient pour appliquer la sentence prise quelques jours plus tôt. Et le regard de Naruto devenait de plus en plus large. Silencieusement il forma son prénom en une dernière supplique. Sasuke sentit sa dernière rempart céder.

-Dobe.

-… les yeux du blond l'enjoignaient de continuer et il avait arrêté de bouger.

-Aide moi.

_I can't be who you are (je ne peux être celui que tu es.)_

_I can't be who you are (je ne peux être celui que tu es.)_

Son rire se fit entendre. Un rire de soulagement. En un instant Sasuke était détaché. En un instant il se sentit emmené. Naruto trahissait le village pour lui. Naruto l'aidait à son propre dépend. Alors lorsque son but serait atteint, qu'importe le temps que ça lui prendrait, il réhabiliterait son meilleur ami. Pour ça il faudrait survivre. Mais il n'avait pas envi de douter. Ils y arriveraient. Et là était la promesse qui se propageait en lui par la main du blond avec tant de chaleur malgré l'air frais qui lui battait les tempes.

fin. et pas de complainte sur la traduc' ça a été fait à la va vite je sais. a


	13. Imagine

**Sasunaru...quand je revise je touche qu'à se couple. et oh miracle ils souffrent pas vraiment. enfin au moins y'a pas de mort.**

**

* * *

****John Lennon**

**Imagine**

Le ciel s'étendait au dessus de lui comme une sphère d'un bleu presque noir, une myriade d'étoile brillait comme des paillettes. C'était si beau. Il voyait s'élever au rythme de sa respiration un petit nuage de buée juste devant ses yeux. Depuis quand faisait-il si froid ? Pourtant cela ne faisait pas baisser l'ambiance du village plus loin. La musique s'élevait toujours si forte et des rires se faisaient entendre. Des pétards éclataient par moment si ce n'était des feux d'artifices. Mais rien n'était calculé. Ces gens faisaient la fête c'est tout. Heureux. Ils ne savaient rien eux. Alors ils pouvaient être heureux. Encore des feux d'artifices qui crépitèrent, illuminant le ciel. Pas étonnant qu'ils n'aient rien entendu de leurs batailles. Le volume de la musique monta ainsi que la clameur. Qu'était cette fête ? quel jour était-il ?

Le silence se fit un instant, puis quelques notes s'élevèrent. Du piano. Il avait la sensation de connaître ces notes. Il n'y avait aucun bruit près de lui, en particulier parce que sa respiration s'était coupée. Alors il ne se trompait pas, s'était bien cette chanson. La voix calme du chanteur s'éleva et il écouta.

_Imagine there's no heaven, (Imagine qu'il n'y ait pas de paradis)  
it's easy if you try, (c'est facile si tu essays)  
no hell below us, (pas d'enfer en dessous de nous)  
above us only sky. (au dessus de nous juste le ciel )_

Ces paroles n'avaient pas changées. Les même d'il y a des années. Les mêmes qu'un chanteur avait chanté dans un petit village. Et Naruto s'était arrêté et avait écouté alors que Kakashi et Sakura les attendaient un peu plus loin. Sasuke n'avait même pas besoin de fermer les yeux, il revoyait parfaitement la face de Naruto alors que les paroles s'étaient élevées, toujours si calmes et apaisantes.

_Imagine all the people, (Imagine tout le monde)  
living for today yu-huh. (vivant pour aujourd'hui)  
Imagine there's no countries, (Imagine qu'il n'y ait de pays)  
it isn't hard to do, (Ce n'est pas difficile à faire)  
nothing to kill or die for, (rien qui nécessiterait de tuer ou de mourir)  
and no religion too. ( et pas de religion aussi)_

Il réentendait encore sa propre voix, si grave et moqueuse, presque méchante en entendant ces paroles.

-Quel idiot ce mec. L'homme avait tressaillit mais s'était vite repris. Et il avait continué.

-…pourquoi tu dis ça Sasuke.

-Ce qu'il dit est tellement évident. Mais on pourrait toujours l'imaginer, il y aurait toujours des abrutis pour aller contre ça.

-…Ce serait bien pourtant tu penses pas ?

-Et bien trop utopique. Qu'importe. Allons y.

-Je voudrais écouter la suite.

Naruto s'était assis sur un banc proche de l'homme qui continuait de gratter, à l'époque, une guitare pour s'accompagner. Il avait pris appuis sur ses cuisses avec ses coudes et posé sa tête dans ses paumes. L'homme lui avait sourit ce qui énerva Sasuke.

-Ce ne sont que des sottises.

-Ce serait bien pourtant.

-Hmpf.

Sasuke s'était assis près de Naruto en voyant qu'il n'allait pas bouger. De toute manière il le connaissait assez pour savoir combien il était entêté.

_Imagine all the people, ( Imagine tout le monde)  
living life in peace... yu-huh. (vivant leurs vies en paix)  
You may say I'm a dreamer (tu pourras dire que je suis un rêveur)  
but I'm not the only one (mais je ne suis pas le seul)  
I hope some day you'll join us, (j'espère qu'un jour tu nous rejoindra)  
and the world will be as one. ( et le monde sera comme un)_

Sasuke se souvenait de son sentiment à ce moment là. Il avait eu envi d'y croire. Mais il n'en avait pas encore le droit. Et alors qu'il s'impatientait de plus en plus, Naruto avait soupiré. Et lorsqu'il l'avait regardé, il avait vu que l'autre était complètement perdu dans son monde. Lui devait avoir trop de rêve du même genre que cet homme. Et cela ne collait pas au monde des ninjas. Sasuke avait tourné la tête en laissant sortir une exclamation d'ennui total. Naruto avait souri. Il l'avait vu. Et puis toujours avec ce sourire, si large, si éclatant, cet air heureux, Naruto se mit à chuchoter.

-Certainement que je suis un rêveur Sasuke.

-Hn.

-Mais ce serait si bien.

-…

Sasuke avait envi de lui mettre à la figure ce qu'était la vie d'un ninja. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Naruto le savait déjà après tout, même s'il faisait celui qui était naïf. Oui Naruto était vraiment un rêveur.

-Personne ne pense comme ça. C'est trop simple justement Usuratonkachi. Avance maintenant.

-…Mais toi qui n'as aucun rêve, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Comprendre quoi ? qu'il rêvera toute sa vie et se rendra compte finalement qu'il n'a rien pu faire ?

-…ne crois pas ça Teme. Il le dit lui-même.

-Quoi ?

-Qu'il faut vivre pour aujourd'hui. Mais qu'il faut rêver à ce qu'il pourrait y avoir demain. Et faire en sorte que ça arrive.

-Peuh, toujours aussi naïf. S'il y avait trop de gens comme vous…

-Tu ne vois rien à dire hein ? parce que ce serait si bien.

-…

-S'il n'y avait dans ce monde que des gens comme toi, qu'est ce que ce serait triste.

-…

Ce jour là, Naruto l'avait regardé avec des yeux qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu avant. Il les avait bien revu dans la vallée de la fin. Mais jamais avant. Du moins pas avec tant de souffrances. Naruto s'était levé et était allé vers l'homme pour lui dire qu'il avait beaucoup aimé. L'homme lui avait rendu son sourire et le blond avait ri en lui disant que s'il sortait sa chanson, qu'il l'achèterait pour sur. Ensuite ils étaient repartis vers les deux autres membres de l'équipe sept.

Cela faisait près de trois ans et demi que cela était arrivé.

_Imagine no possesions, (Imagine aucune possessions)  
I wonder if you can, ( je me demande si tu peux)  
no need for greed or hunger, ( pas d'avidité ni d'envie)  
a brotherhood of man. (une fraternité d'homme)_

Cela faisait près de trois ans et demi que cela était arrivé et il était toujours le même rêveur. Sasuke avait entendu Naruto bouger, il le voyait pratiquement ramper jusqu'à lui avec ce regard si déterminé qui lui était propre. Et son regard bleu si clair contrastait avec celui du ciel. Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne nuit pour les feux d'artifices, la lune était un peu trop haute, un peu trop ronde. Naruto n'avait rien dit, il avait juste joint ses mains sur la plaie qu'il lui avait fait un peu avant, durant leur bataille. Il essayait de le guérir alors qu'il souffrait lui aussi.

-Usuratonkachi.

-Si t'arrives à me parler comme ça c'est que ça va, tu crèveras pas.

Naruto se relaissa tomber dans l'herbe, mais son crâne se posa contre son flan. Il se servait de lui comme oreiller. Il savait exactement comment l'exaspérer à chaque fois.

-Heureusement que tu es unique toi.

-Hahaha, faudrait m'inventer sinon hein ?

-Non, je ne pense pas.

-Hey ! Teme !!!

-Huhuhu.

Naruto s'était un peu relevé, mais apparemment il avait mal et ne pouvait bouger aux mieux. Cela lui avait fait avoir une grimace. Il reprit très vite sa position initiale. Sasuke sentit contre sa paume une douce chaleur, des doigts s'emmêlant aux siens. Naruto lui tenait la main. Et ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, Sasuke soupira et alors l'autre enleva sa main.

_Imagine all the people, (Imagine tout le monde)  
sharing all the world yu-huh. (partageant le monde entier)  
You may say I'm a dreamer ... (tu peux dire que je suis un rêveur…)  
but I'm not the only one (mais je ne suis pas le seul)_

Naruto pesta, Sasuke s'était écarté et ne lui servait plus d'oreiller. Il se retenait de lui demander de rester. Il savait que le brun ne le voudrait pas. Une ombre apparue à la place du ciel au dessus de lui. La face du brun. Et contre ses lèvres ? les siennes. Sasuke avait juste posé ses lèvres et n'entamait rien de profond. S'était doux, chaud, un peu moelleux. Si différend du premier baiser qu'ils avaient eu. Naruto sentit dans ses mains se glisser celles de l'Uchiha.

_I hope some day you'll join us, (j'espère qu'un jour tu nous rejoindras)  
and the world will be as one. ( et le monde sera comme un)_

Le baiser stoppa, au loin une petite clameur s'éleva pour saluer la fin de la chanson. Quelques feux de d'artifices crépitèrent à nouveau dans le ciel, accompagnés de pétards et de rires. Sasuke fuit d'abord son regard, mais n'entendant aucune remarque il le regarda. Un rictus goguenard étira ses lèvres alors que Naruto prenait encore plus de couleurs.

-Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

-Hu ? je suis peut être un rêveur moi aussi finalement.

-…teme.

-Huhuhu.

-Bienvenue au club.

Naruto avait passé sa main sur sa nuque et l'embrassait à son tour. Sasuke ferma ses yeux entrouverts. Maintenant il avait peut être le droit de rêver. Après tout, il avait fini par atteindre son but voilà quelque temps maintenant. Mais ces pensées là s'en allèrent assez vite lorsqu'il sentit contre ses lèvres un élément beaucoup plus chaud et humide que des lèvres. Alors dans une sorte de gloussement, il ouvrit la bouche, serrant la main du blond qu'il tenait toujours, l'autre se posant sur sa joue, ses doigts jouant avec les mèches dorées.

Une autre musique commença. Ils ne l'entendirent pas. Leurs cœurs faisaient assez de boucan pour ça.

_vala fin._


	14. Jesus to a child

**_George Michael : Jesus to a child._**

**Naruto & Cie la chanson sont pas à moi. Vala. Death song fic. Narusasu.**

**

* * *

**

**Tu m'abandonnes encore. **

Naruto n'arrivait pas à dormir depuis plusieurs jours. Quelque chose le gênait mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il essaya d'en parler à Sakura, mais elle ne trouva rien, aucune trace de maladie. Ce qui aurait été étonnant avec Kyubi. Comme un lion en cage il tournait en rond, il ne pouvait pas rester là, il fallait qu'il bouge, qu'il mette ce temps à profit. Alors il s'entraînait toujours plus, il faisait son possible pour que cette angoisse ne s'empare pas de lui. Pourtant il fallait bien qu'il rentre de temps à autre chez lui. Ce qu'il fit.

Devant sa porte il marqua un arrêt. Un frisson venait de le parcourir, une sorte d'excitation, comme s'il allait le revoir. Enfin. Lui, depuis tout ce temps. Lui, qu'il aimait plus que de raison. Celui qui était parti, celui qu'il avait retrouvé plusieurs fois. Son meilleur ami qui l'avait toujours regardé de travers jusqu'à ce jour. Ce jour où ils s'étaient cherchés comme d'habitude mais où rien n'avait fini comme c'était le cas habituellement. Rien qu'en fermant les yeux il pouvait revivre ce combat qui les avait mené à un corps à corps, trop près, trop violemment. Ils s'étaient regardés droit dans les yeux puis s'étaient embrassés d'un même mouvement, sauvagement, les lèvres de l'autre s'abreuvant de ses comparses, leurs langues jouant dans un ballet pour ne laisser aucun répit à l'autre.

Il avait aimé ça. Sasuke aussi. Après tout, il avait senti le cœur de son ami battre contre le sien, il avait senti qu'il cherchait ses lèvres, et ses mains son corps. Ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre. Jonglant entre brutalité et douceur, envie et colère. Naruto avait accepté silencieusement de lui laisser le rôle du dominant. Peu lui importé son rôle ce jour là, il s'était juste sentit vivant. Chaque caresse l'avait transpercé de bien être, chaque succion, chaque baiser, tout, il avait tout pris s'en jamais s'en rassasié. Sasuke ne lui avait rien promit, couché près de lui il avait une dernière fois pris ses lèvres et l'avait embrassé avec une passion qu'il ne montrait habituellement jamais avant de disparaître dans l'un de ses brouillard usuel. Voilà ce qui faisait espérer Naruto son retour. Sasuke avait disparut mais ce baiser…oui ce baiser. Qu'importe. Son cœur battait pour lui d'une nouvelle manière, plus fortement que jamais. Et il aurait retourné enfer et paradis pour le retrouver.

Cette sensation s'intensifia, il entra dans son appartement et enleva son haut plein de sueur avant d'aller sous la douche. Quand il en sortit, il fut tout aussi frais et dispo qu'avant l'entraînement. Ouvrant la porte de sa chambre il stoppa net. Sous sa gorge était la lame d'un Katana qu'il connaissait bien. Ses yeux allèrent dans le coin d'ombre. Deux yeux éteints étaient là, si différents de ceux habituels.

-Sasuke ?

-C'est moi Naruto.

Le sabre reprit sa place et Naruto le serra dans ses bras. A sa surprise Sasuke fit de même, nichant son visage contre le sien, respirant, il l'entendait faire, son odeur. Rien que cela l'excita mais le brun s'écarta de lui. À regret. Du moins c'est ce qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. C'est là que le blond le vit mieux. Sasuke était pâle, bien trop. Ses yeux étaient cernés de noir, sa bouche était d'un rose blême, sa chevelure avait perdu son teint onyx chatoyant. Il avait l'impression que celui qui lui faisait face n'était que l'ombre de son coéquipier. Et ce dernier l'embrassait du regard, gravant son image dans sa rétine. Lentement un sourire se dessina sur sa face.

-Sasuke ? qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-…

-Sasuke ? tu…tu me fais peur là ? qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_Kindness in your eyes (beaucoup de gentillesse dans tes yeux)  
I guess you heard me cry (je suppose que tu m'as entendu pleuré__)  
You smiled at me (tu m'as souris)  
Like jesus to a child (comme jesus à un enfant)  
I'm blessed i know (je suis béni je sais)  
Heaven sent and heaven stole (le paradis envoit et le paradis vole)  
You smiled at me like ( tu m'as souris comme)  
Jesus to a child (Jesus à un enfant)  
_

Sasuke se resserra contre lui, tendrement, passant avec envie ses mains dans son dos, descendant le long de son échine qu'il caressa. Naruto ne portait qu'une serviette autour des hanches et il la sentit tomber au sol alors que les lèvres du brun s'attardait dans son cou, descendant millimètre par millimètre le long de sa peau tannée, arrachant soupir et rougeur à ses joues. Mais l'Uchiha ne s'en formalisait pas, il continuait calmement son parcours, appréciant tout autant de donner que de recevoir ces simples murmures de bien être. Avant de perdre la tête, Naruto l'arrêta et s'abaissa à son niveau car le brun semblait être incapable de le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

-Sasuke ?

_And what have i learned (et ce que j'ai appris)  
From all this pain (de toute cette douleur)  
I thought i'd never feel the same (j'ai pensé que je ne me sentirais plus jamais le meme)  
About anyone or anything again (envers quelqu'un ou quelque chose à nouveau)  
But now i know (mais maintenant je sais)  
_

Sasuke ne l'écouta pas. Il continua simplement de l'embrasser, de le rendre fou. Naruto n'aimait pas perdre. Il l'attrapa par le col et le colla au mur puis prit à partie de le déshabiller à son tour. Sasuke se laissa faire et de son poste le blond pouvait voir ses yeux. Ils étaient si doux. Cela le fit frissonner, mais la passion plus forte de le prendre se fit sentir. Il continua ce qu'il faisait et jamais Sasuke ne se plaignit, pas même lorsqu'il le pénétra et se déhancha en lui. Il acceptait comme lui-même l'avait fait. Sûrement que Sasuke lui aussi l'aimait.

_When you find a love (quand tu trouves l'amour)  
When you know that it exists (quand tu sais qu'il existe)  
Then the lover that you miss (quand l'amoureux qui te manqué)  
Will come to you on those cold, cold nights (vient a toi dans ces froides, froides nuits)  
When you've been loved (quand tu as été aimé)  
When you know it holds such bliss (quand tu sais que ça apporte tant de bonheur)  
Then the lover that you kissed (alors l'amoureux que tu as embrassé)  
Will comfort you when there's no hope in sight (te reconfortera quand il n'y a aucun espoir en vu)  
_

Cote à cote dans le lit de Naruto ils se regardaient. Ce n'était pas assez, Naruto voulait plus. Il roula sur le torse si pâle et le couvrit de baiser avant de remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il scella d'un long, très long baiser. Quand il arrêta, ils étaient tout deux à bout de souffle. Sasuke lui offrit à nouveau un sourire et celui-ci lui glaça le sang.

-Sasuke ? qu'est ce que tu fais là ? tu es revenu pour moi ?

-…

-Sasuke ? En entendant son prénom il ferma les yeux. Naruto l'embrassa, quémandant par là une réponse.

-Ecoute Naruto…

-Quand tu m'appelles comme ça tu me fais peur Teme.

-Ecoute. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux. En quelque sorte je suis revenu à toi…de toute manière je l'aurais fait, mais pas de manière si précipité…

-Aurais ? comment ça « aurais » ? Sasuke tu….mais pour le faire taire et le ramener au calme, le brun l'embrassa.

-Ce ne sera pas la peine de paniquer. Il faudra juste accepté.

-Sasukeee…

Sa voix s'était éteinte dans un sanglot. Naruto avait déjà comprit. Il était sur que c'était ça et il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il se redressa et se mit les mains sur les oreilles. Il pleurait. Et Sasuke le regardait avec ses yeux toujours emplis de profondeur et d'amour. Le blond se demandait pourquoi un tel regard s'il le quittait. Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Il ne l'accepterait jamais.

-Sakura te soignera tu…

-Shhht, écoutes. Je me suis battu contre mon frère Usuratonkachi.

-…

-Et tu avais raison. A partir du moment où je n'ai vécu que pour ma haine, j'étais mort à l'intérieur.

-Uuuuhhuuu…

Sasuke se redressa et mit ses bras autour de sa nuque avant de se pencher et d'attendre qu'il le regarde. Naruto se tourna vers lui d'un coup et le renversa sur le lit. Ses yeux étaient déterminés, ses larmes ruisselaient sur sa face avant de s'écraser sur la sienne puis le lit. Il l'aimait tellement. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais compris ? Sasuke lui offrit un sourire sage et bon enfant avant de se redresser assez pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres, mais Naruto lui mangea pratiquement le visage.

_Sadness in my eyes (beaucoup de tristesse dans mes yeux)  
No one guessed, well no one tried (personne ne suppose, en fait personne n'a essayé)  
You smiled at me (tu m'as souris)  
Like jesus to a child (comme jesus à un enfant)_

-Qu'as tu ? Sakura ! Sakura pourra…

-Elle ne pourra rien faire Naruto. Sinon, je serais déjà aller la voir.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais, elle est performante, une…

-Naruto. Ecoute moi.

Naruto déglutit comme il put. Vraiment l'attitude si calme du brun face à la mort lui faisait si peur. Comment pouvait-il accepter pareille chose sans se battre. Contre son torse il sentait les battements faibles, contre sa face la respiration qui l'était tout autant, ce manque de force qu'il avait lui sauta enfin aux yeux. Les larmes roulèrent deux fois plus, l'empêchant de le voir correctement. Il savait que si Sasuke le faisait, s'il accepté de mourir sans rien faire, c'était qu'il n'y avait vraiment plus aucune solution. Il l'enjoignit à continuer en ouvrant un peu plus les yeux, s'essuyant d'un poing les larmes qu'il avait eues.

-Je me suis battu contre mon frère. Je n'ai pas vraiment gagné. J'ai du sacrifié une part de moi-même lors du combat.

-… Naruto voulait lui demander quoi, mais il n'arrivait pas à parler.

-Dans ce combat, nous nous sommes battus avec nos dojutsus et autres genjutsus. Il y a des techniques propres aux Uchiha. C'est avec l'une d'elle que j'ai piégé Orochimaru.

-Et ?

-J'ai été piégé en partie par une technique de Itachi. Mon âme à en quelque sorte était « mangée », du moins une partie. Et une âme ainsi séparée ne peut survivre longtemps.

-Je ne veux pas.

-Le temps que j'arrive ici pour toi, et que je t'aime une dernière fois. Voilà certainement le temps que mon âme m'aura laissé pour avoir le repos.

-Sasuke….S'il te plaît.

-Je suis désolé Naruto. Déjà ses yeux noirs disparaissaient sous ses paupières.

-Ne dis pas çaaaa uuuuuhuuu jamaiiiis huuuuhuuu Jamais tu uuuuhhh ne demande pardon !!! uuuuhhuhu SASUKE !!!! uhuuuu…

_Loveless and cold (tant d'amour et de froideur)  
With your last breath you saved my soul (avec ton dernier soufflé tu as sauvé mon âme)  
You smiled at me ( tu m'as souris)  
Like jesus to a child (comme Jesus à un enfant)  
And what have i learned (et ce que j'ai appris)  
From all these tears (de toutes ces larmes)  
I've waited for you all those years (je t'avais attendu toutes ces années)  
Then just when it began (et juste quand ça a commence)  
He took your love away (il à emporter ton amour)  
But i still say (mais je continurai à dire)_

-Je t'ai aimé Usuratonkachi. Tendrement il le lui dit contre ses lèvres, s'en emparant sans force

_-_SASUKE !

-Et je t'aimerais toujours. Il se laissa tomber doucement contre le matelas, et Naruto au dessus de lui était horrifié.

-SASUKE !!!!

-….

-SASUKE !!!

-….

-SASUKE !!! PUTAIN D'EGOISTE !!!! T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME FAIRE CA !!! PAS COMME CA !!! PAS EN DISPARAISSANT LA OU JE POURRAIS PAS TE REJOINDRE !!!!!

-…..

-TEMEEEEE !!!!uuuuuhuuuuu

_When you find a love (quand tu trouves l'amour)  
When you know that it exists (quand tu sais qu'il existe)  
Then the lover that you miss (quand l'amoureux qui te manque)  
Will come to you on those cold, cold nights (vient a toi dans ces froides, froides nuits)  
When you've been loved (quand tu as été aimé)  
When you know it holds such bliss (quand tu sais que ça apporte tant de bonheur)  
Then the lover that you kissed (alors l'amoureux que tu as embrassé)  
Will comfort you when there's no hope in sight (te reconfortera quand il n'y a aucun espoir en vu)  
_

Mais rien n'y faisait. Ni les cris, ni les larmes. Sasuke n'ouvrirait plus les yeux et dormirait à tous jamais de cet air apaisé et satisfait qu'il avait. Naruto se resserra contre le mur derrière lui et attira tendrement son aimé contre lui, répétant inlassablement son nom. Il l'aimait.

_So the words you could not say (alors les mots que tu ne pourras dire)  
I'll sing them for you (je les chanterai pour toi)  
And the love we would have made (et l'amour que nous aurions fait)  
I'll make it for two ( je le ferais pour deux)  
For every single memory (pour chaque petit souvenir)  
Has become a part of me (devenu une part de moi)  
_

Naruto ne sut combien de temps il resta sans bouger à pleurer dans son lit, caressant le cadavre qu'avait été le corps si chaud de celui qu'il venait d'aimer. Son cœur était brisé, son âme tout autant et pourtant. Au fond de lui il y avait tant de haine et de douleur, mais il ne pouvait le rejoindre. Ce n'était pas possible. Avant de mourir à son tour, il avait tant de chose à faire. Le jour allait se lever. A son tour il semblait que la vie ne valait plus grand-chose que rien de bon ne l'attendrait. Il entendit des coups à la porte. C'est vrai, il avait une mission et il était en retard. Elle lui était sortie de la tête.

_You will always be...my love (tu seras toujours…mon amour)  
_

Naruto embrassa Sasuke furtivement, pleura une dernière fois, l'allongea et le rhabilla puis alla ouvrir. Sakura sursauta en le voyant. Il avait connu en une nuit le bonheur et le malheur. Sans rien dire il la serra dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer, hurlant pratiquement sa douleur, tombant à genoux. Sakura ne comprenait quasiment rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se calme et qu'il ne la mène à son lit. Elle courut, elle l'examina et se retourna vers lui. Naruto avait l'air perdu contre le mur contre lequel il prenait appuis.

-Naruto ? qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Et bien…et il lui raconta le peu qu'il savait.

A son tour elle pleura à chaude larme. Alors il la prit dans ses bras. Sakura aurait besoin de lui comme lui d'elle. Sasuke n'irait pas plus loin que là où il pouvait être. Il l'attendrait comme lui l'avait tant attendu. Serrant étroitement la rosée contre son torse il essaya de retenir ses larmes mais ne le put.

_Well i've been loved ( eh bien j'ai été aimé)  
So i know just what love is (Alors je sais justement ce qu'est l'amour)  
And the lover that i kissed is always by my side (et que l'amoureux que j'ai embrassé est toujours à mes cotés)  
Oh the lover i still miss...was jesus to a child. (oh l'amoureux qui me manqué toujours…était Jésus pour un enfant)_

_-_Garde moi une place Sasuke, où que tu sois. Quand l'heure viendra…je viendrais te retrouver.

Et silencieusement, ne pouvant cacher son visage emplit de tristesse et de larmes, il forma les mots : Je t'aime.

Fin.


	15. No one

**_Bon, ça fait un moment que je suis plus venue. J'écris toujours, mais avec mes cours... 216p pour le moment….encore une vingtaine peut être et c'est bon. Mdr. En attendant vala une song fic pourrave._**

**No One , Alicia Keys.**

Son coeur battait la chamade. Là bas, cette silhouette, s'était lui. Lui et lui seul. Il aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille et ça tombait bien, il n'y avait que lui. Il ne restait que lui dans le paysage dévasté. La pluie recommença à tomber, doucement, glissant le long de sa face, cachant ses larmes mais pas son sourire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bénir cette mission qu'il avait accepté de faire seul. Une mission qui n'aurait jamais du le mener ici, mais son instinct lui avait dit d'y venir, et il avait céder.

_I just want you close ( Je te veux juste tout près)  
Where you can stay forever (ou tu pourras toujours rester )  
You can be sure (tu peux être sur)  
That it will only get better (que tout ne pourra qu'aller mieux)_

Naruto se pencha sur celui qui était à terre, avançant la main pour le toucher religieusement. Celui qui était si loin de lui depuis des années, se trouvait à présent à quelques centimètres. Il se devait de le protéger, de l'aider. C'était son meilleur ami. Lui prodiguant les premiers soins, il finit par le metre sur son dos à l'aide de clones qui lui ouvrirent la voie. Naruto porta Sasuke, et à chaque pas qu'il faisait, il se sentait plus fort, plus sur de lui que jamais.

_You and me together (toi et moi ensemble)  
Through the days and nights ( au travers des jours et des nuits)  
I don't worry 'cause (je ne m'inquiète pas car)  
Everything's going to be alright ( tout va bien aller)  
People keep talking they can say what they like (les gens continuent de parler, ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent)  
But all i know is everything's going to be alright (mais tout ce que je sais c'est que tout ira bien)_

Les gens du village le regardait avec horreur, des ninjas s'étaient mis à l'entourer mais n'oser pas lui bloquer le passage. Il ne donnait pas l'air d'accepter d'être intercepter maintenant sans répliquer. Naruto ne s'arrêta qu'une fois devant une façade qu'il frappa du pied. Sakura lui ouvrit et son regard changea instantanément. Elle venait de reconnaître le nukenin dans le dos de son coéquipier. Elle les fit entrer, les mena dans le salon, se mit au travail, soignant Sasuke le mieux possible, demandant à Naruto de faire diverses choses pour elle. Il s'y appliquait.

_No one, no one, no one (personne, personne, personne)  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling (ne peut aller en travers de ce que je ressens)  
No one, no one, no one (personne, personne, personne)  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you (ne peut aller en travers de ce que je ressens pour toi)  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

Sasuke avait survécu à ses blessures. Il avait été mis en cellule. Plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance. En permanence il avait cet air hagard sur la face, cette expression vide. Personne ne pouvait faire douter Naruto de l'amour qu'il portait à son meilleur ami mis à part ce dernier. Quand il était ainsi, les plus grandes peur du monde lui dévorait le cœur et s'immisçait dans les profondeurs de son âme.

_When the rain is pouring down (quand la pluie tombe)  
And my heart is hurting (et que mon coeur me fait mal)  
You will always be around (tu seras toujours autour)  
This I know for certain (ça je le sais pour sur)_

Naruto savait ce dont Sasuke était capable lorsque ses démons se terraient en son sein. Après tout, il l'avait côtoyé de long mois avant qu'il ne les quitte, ne supportant plus sa vie et sa condition. Celle qu'il avait jugé de lui-même inférieure à Naruto. Lui savait qu'il ne pourrait pas redevenir celui qu'il avait connu d'un claquement de doigts. Naruto regardait Sasuke qui n'avait pratiquement pas bouger depuis des jours de la place où il était. Lui aussi voulait être là pour son meilleur ami. Lui aussi voulait l'aider. Sa main s'avança vers la porte de la cellule.

_You and me together (toi et moi ensemble)  
Through the days and nights ( au travers des jours et des nuits)  
I don't worry 'cause (je ne m'inquiète pas car)  
Everything's going to be alright ( tout va bien aller)  
People keep talking they can say what they like (les gens continuent de parler, ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent)  
But all i know is everything's going to be alright (mais tout ce que je sais c'est que tout ira bien)_

Il se tenait à present près de son compagnon et le serrait dans ses bras, n'engendrant toujours aucune reaction. Du moins, pas une immédiate, mais la voix de Sasuke s'éléva, un peu enrouée, faible mais toujours profonde.

-J'ai besoin de repartir Naruto.

-…

-Je n'ai pas fini…pas encore…

-…

_No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel_

Naruto se pencha sur son compagnon, posant ses lèvres sur son front. Ce geste était si inhabituel. Et puis il le fixa, un sourire un peu triste sur la face, mettant sa main près de sa chevelure pour la remettre en place, entre caresse et taquinerie.

-Je sais Sasuke.

-… les yeux noirs se plantèrent dans les siens.

-Je sais.

-Na…

-Mais cette fois, je viens avec toi. Ne m'abandonne plus comme la dernière fois.

-…

-Et toi Sakura. Que fais tu ?

-… Sasuke regarda vers les barreaux, trouvant la rosée qui y était accoudée, la main sur son avant bras.

_I know some people search the world ( Je sais que certaines personnes explorent le monde)  
To find something like what we have (pour trouver quelque chose telle que celle que nous avons)  
I know people will try try to divide something so real (je connais des gens qui essayeront de séparer ce quelque chose de si reel)  
So till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one (alors jusqu'à la fin des temps, je te dirais qu'il n'y aura personne)_

Sakura souriait. Et elle posa deux énormes sacs au sol.

-D'après toi Naruto ? est ce que je peux vous laisser seuls sans avoir peur de vous voir vous entretuez ?

-Hahaha, demande ça à Sasuke, je n'ai encore jamais essayé de le tuer pour de vrai moi.

-…les yeux corbeaux revinrent dans les siens, et pour une fois il ne put les soutenir.

-Et puis il faudra bien que je vous soigne. Vous êtes tellement bête que vous allez encore vous faire mal.

Sasuke eut un sourire. Puis dans le silence le plus complet ils sortirent de là. Saï les intercepta un peu plus loin. Il les regardait de haut, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Naruto le lorgna, tout comme Sakura qui se mit devant ses deux compagnons, le blond supportant le poids du brun, pas totalement remis.

_No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

-Que vas-tu faire Saï ?

Sa voix était tranchante. Ce dernier regardait le trio. Il voyait ce lien invisible qui les unissait tout trois depuis si longtemps, même s'il se teintait parfois de colère, de dégoût ou de tristesse. Il savait que souvent il avait du y avoir joie et bonheur.

-Est ce que je peux venir avec vous moi aussi ? après tout…je suis aussi membre de l'équipe 7.

La face de Naruto s'allégea, Sakura baissa sa garde. Le quatuor s'en alla dans les profondeurs des ténèbres recouvrant Konoha. Il restait encore un Uchiha à battre, le jinchuriiki à protéger de l'Akatsuki, et enfin revenir au village sain et sauf. Perdu dans leurs pensées, le groupe ne se retourna pas une fois. Ce lien était plus important à préserver que le reste pour l'instant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Vala fin. Juste un passage dépressionnaire de ma part. bon au moins y'a pas de mort._


	16. Sois tranquille, je serais là

En Italique les chansons dont les titres seront donnés à la fin.

**Sois tranquille, je serais là.  
**

La nuit noire porte un manteau d'étoiles, toutes plus scintillantes les unes que les autres. C'est un spectacle simple et pourtant si beau. Ça le rend serein, quand il regarde vers ce ciel là, l'espace d'un instant il s'y perd, il oublie. Un petit vent frais s'élève, lui portant un peu plus fort le remous des vagues jusqu'à ses oreilles, le remuant jusqu'au fond de l'âme. Lentement il ferme les yeux et profite de cette douce obscurité dans laquelle il se fendrait presque parfaitement. Il ne sait pas qu'on le regarde et c'est tant mieux ainsi, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il se cache.

_Je sais la peine, je sais les pleurs et les pensées  
Que les mots ne peuvent apaiser  
Je sais l'absence, je sais le manque et les regrets  
Les souvenirs qu'il faut revivre et partager  
Je sais tout ce qui est pour toi  
_

Son petit frère ne le voit pas, il ne sent même pas la douceur qu'il lui porte par tous les regards qu'il pose sur lui. Il ne le sent pas le prendre dans ses bras. Cela eut été étonnant de toute manière, après tout, il n'est plus. Un son s'élève, sa voix est cassée, presque imperceptible, se tuant pratiquement avant de naître. Il baisse la tête et ses larmes tombent. Il se cache. Même dans le noir il se cache. Et ça, c'est à cause de lui.

-Sasuke.

_Sois tranquille  
Tout va bien  
Sois tranquille  
Je suis serein  
Je repose en paix  
Où je vais  
Sois tranquille  
Ce n'est rien  
Sois tranquille  
J'en ai besoin  
Et je m'en sers  
Je me libère  
Enfin  
_

Il ne lui en veut pas de l'avoir tué, de toute façon il a prévu tout cela depuis des années. Ce n'était pas une surprise pour lui, juste l'aboutissement de ce qu'il désirait. Son cadet à réaliser son vœu, il lui a donné la paix. Il l'enserre dans ses bras, il aimerait que son frère le sente, le voit, qu'il ne se croit pas seul comme ça.

-Je suis là petit frère.

_Je sais le temps, je sais les heures les nuits passées  
Que les rêves ne peuvent soulager  
Je sais l'effort et le courage à retrouver  
Ce souvenir qu'il faudra vivre et continuer  
Je sais tout ce qui est pour toi  
_

-Itachi.

Ce n'est qu'un murmure, mais son frère l'appelle vraiment. Que peut-il bien être en train de penser ? Il l'aime tellement, il voudrait l'aider. Comment faire pour qu'il le sache. Depuis qu'il n'était plus il le suivait, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Sans doute que son amour n'est pas encore assez grand car son petit frère n'en est pas touché. C'est rageant de l'entendre pleurer, c'est la pire des tortures que de le voir ainsi fragile et peiné. Il l'aime tant.

_Sois tranquille  
Tout va bien  
Sois tranquille  
Je suis serein  
Je repose en paix  
Où je vais  
Sois tranquille  
Ce n'est rien  
Sois tranquille  
J'en ai besoin  
Et n'oublie pas  
N'oublie pas  
Je suis là  
Là  
_

Rien n'y fait, ni sa tendresse, ni ses mots, ce ne sera pas sa chaleur qui n'existe que dans son cœur qu'il n'a même plus. Combien de temps reste-t-il agrippé à son cadet ? Aussi longtemps que personne ne vient les déranger. Seulement, voilà, Sasuke n'est jamais vraiment seul, seulement mal entouré. Il le sait lui aussi. Tous ces gens, il pourra vite s'en passer, être seule ensuite…tout ça c'est à cause de lui. Il a pensé sa vie ainsi et son frère suit le chemin.

Tout le reste de la nuit il le suit. Tout le reste du jour il le suit. Comme un chien de garde il veut le protéger, et à lui seul il veut l'aimer. Tout ce qu'il lui a enlevé, il aimerait le lui redonner, tout ce qu'il a tué rien que pour le sauver, il voudrait être en mesure de le lui montrer.

-Sasuke…

Mais son frère ne l'entend toujours pas, il fait face à la mer et regarde les vagues qui se brisent sur les rochers. Il observe l'horizon et s'y perd longtemps, ses larmes montent, tombent, noies son visage dans une moue de douleur et de peine. Son frère l'aimait, son Sasuke l'aime. Itachi s'approche de lui, se met dans son dos et passe ses bras autour de lui. Il voudrait le protéger, il aurait tant aimé que sa vie soit facile, et avec lui ses larmes tombent si jamais soit possible qu'une âme pleure. Ce n'est pas si facile, Madara est juste là, et d'une voix teintée de douleur mais tellement déterminé, Sasuke annonce sa décision au plus vieux du clan. L'Akatsuki devient son groupe dès à présent. Ça fait mal, Itachi voudrait lui parler et lui dire qu'il ne faut pas mais il ne peut pas, il n'a plus de voix. Une seule personne pourra faire ça à sa place, jusque là il le suivra et même après s'il le faut. Rien ne l'intéresse mis à part son cadet.

_Sois tranquille  
Tout va bien  
Sois tranquille  
Je suis serein  
Je repose en paix  
Où je vais  
Sois tranquille  
Tout va bien  
Sois tranquille  
Et soit certain  
Où que tu sois  
Je veille sur toi_

-Petit frère.

_Mon frère_

_XXXXXXXXX_

-Tu auras été mon frère Naruto.

-Sa…sasuke…

Sasuke sourit tendrement, le filet carmin continue de couler de la commissure de ses lèvres jusqu'à sa gorge. La pâleur de son teint fait ressortir cette couleur si sombre et dont l'odeur fait prendre peur à Naruto. Non, il ne veut pas, il lui hurle de s'accrocher. La main de Sasuke tombe lourdement au sol et ses paupières se ferme à demi, laissant entrevoir deux billes noires éteintes de toute vie. Il ne respire plus, il ne parle plus. Sasuke Uchiha n'est plus. Naruto tremble de tous ses membres.

_Tu sais que j'ai du mal  
Encore à parler de toi,  
Il parait que c'est normal  
Il n'y a pas de règles dans ces jeux là._

_Tu sais j'ai la voix qui se serre  
Quand je te croise dans les photos,  
Tu sais j'ai le cœur qui se perd  
Je crois qu'il te pense un peu trop.  
_

Itachi se tient près d'eux, il regarde la scène qui s'offre à sa vue. La pluie tombe à verse, elle glace jusqu'au sang et le vent qui souffle n'en arrange pas le froid ardent. Elle est digne de la fin qui vient de survenir, l'eau balaie les traces, nettoies le sang et abaisse les tensions. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela se passe comme ça ? C'était la pire chose qu'il avait pu prévoir et sa mâchoire se serre alors que sa tête se baisse vers le sol. Ses yeux n'arrivent pas soutenir ce qu'il voit.

Naruto en face de lui, trompé jusqu'à l'os tient fortement contre lui son meilleur ami, et il hurle. Ce n'est pas ses blessures qui le blessent, c'est de l'avoir perdu, de savoir qu'il ne sera plu. Non, Sasuke ne sera plus.

_C'est comme ça,  
C'est comme ça,  
J'aurais aimé tenir ta main  
Un peu plus longtemps  
J'aurais aimé tenir ta main  
Un peu plus longtemps  
J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin  
Ne dure qu'un instant.  
Et tu sais j'espère au moins  
Que tu m'entends.  
_

Naruto l'étreint, se serre contre lui, il l'appelle, il lui dit qu'il ne peut pas lui faire ça et il hurle son prénom en passant une main sur sa joue, cherchant un signe de vie, le secouant même un peu pour qu'il s'énerve et lui dise de ne pas le bouger. Rien. Sa voix se brise sous la pluie, elle s'éteint quand il hurle trop fort. Mais de Sasuke il n'y a pas de petit nuage de buée juste devant sa bouche ou ses narines comme à lui. Son meilleur ami est mort, son frère est mort, et il se sent abandonné comme jamais. Il aimerait leur faire mal comme il a mal, et aujourd'hui plus que jamais il comprend la peine de son ami, celle de perdre un membre de sa vie devant ses yeux. Ce n'est pas une douleur, pas à ce niveau, il ne sait pas le nommer, mais ce mot n'est pas assez fort pour expliquer ce mal qui le ronge. Ça à commencer il y a si longtemps, mais jamais ça n'avait été aussi fort.

_  
C'est dur de briser le silence,  
Même dans les cris, même dans la fête  
C'est dur de combattre l'absence,  
Car cette conne n'en fait qu'à sa tête._

_Et personne ne peut comprendre,  
On a chacun sa propre histoire.  
On a dit qu'il fallait attendre  
Que la peine devienne dérisoire.  
_

Mais rien n'y fait, rien n'y fera jamais. Il a aussi mal qu'au premier jour si ce n'est plus. Il se sent seul, il se sent nu, abandonné comme jamais encore il ne l'avait été. Naruto pleure et Itachi voit que ce n'est pas que physique. Ce jeune homme aime son frère autant qu'il l'aime. Ce jeune homme, Itachi aurait pensé qu'il aurait pu aider à le sauver. Mais c'est son frère qui est là inerte, c'est son dernier lien de sang qui le rejoint dans le néant. Itachi a mal avec Naruto, il comprend sa douleur et la ressent. Contre sa main il en sent une autre, et il relève la tête mais ne la tourne pas. Il sait qui est là.

-Salut Nii-san.

Les pleurs d'Itachi redoublent de violence, cette fois-ci à la douleur se mêle la joie. Oui, malgré tout, il est heureux de le voir près de lui, de sentir sa main dans la sienne. Son frère est près de lui, son cher Sasuke qui après un long regard tourne sa tête vers son coéquipier. Naruto n'hurle plus, il susurre, invoquant n'importe quelle entité de le lui redonner, mais aucune ne lui répond. Sa douleur les étreints tout les deux, sa douleur lui ne s'en cache pas, même devant Sakura qui accourt près de lui en claudiquant. Non, ce n'est pas pour cette fois et ça fait sourire Itachi.

_C'est comme ça,  
C'est comme ça,  
J'aurais aimé tenir ta main  
Un peu plus longtemps  
J'aurais aimé tenir ta main  
Un peu plus longtemps  
J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin  
Ne dure qu'un instant.  
Et tu sais j'espère au moins  
Que tu m'entends.  
_

Itachi se tourne vers son frère qui ne s'attend à rien et le prends dans ses bras. Il ne sait pas quand il pourra le refaire de nouveau, et en dépit de cette joie qu'il ressent, il espère que ce sera dans un temps fort lointain. Il n'est pas pressé, une fois mort on a l'éternité. Sasuke lui fait une accolade, lui montrant ce qu'il lui cachait depuis tant de temps. Itachi en profite puis s'écarte un peu, lui sourit et lui tape sur le front comme avant, lui souriant candidement.

-Ce sera pour une autre fois, petit frère.

-Itachi ?

Mais il n'a pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, son aîné vient de le pousser vers ses deux coéquipiers. Sasuke part en reculant perds son équilibre, a juste le temps de le voir sourire et de lui répondre, ajoutant un petit geste de la main. Il tombe, derrière lui il y a son corps, tenu par Naruto, soigné par Sakura et toute sa volonté. Il tombe et rien ne le retient.

_Je voulais te dire que j'étais fier,  
D'avoir été au moins un jour  
Un peu ton ami et ton frère,  
Même si la vie à ses détours.  
_

Naruto croyait que tout était fini que jamais plus il ne le reverrait. Et la vague d'espoir qui déferle en lui, lui fait encore plus peur que celle de désespoir qu'il a ressenti juste avant. Il avait été si fier de l'avoir eu pour ami et frère, il avait été si heureux de l'avoir rencontré et d'avoir vécu un peu avec lui, et Sakura était arrivé pour finalement réussir là où lui aurait échoué. En comprenant ce qui se passe, il l'aide, lui donne du chakra malgré le peu qu'il lui reste. Ce n'était pas la fin, c'était un renouveau. Itachi ne peut s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il voit la main de son cadet trouver celle du blond. Sasuke aura un bon frère, de chaque coté, dans chaque monde, un qui l'attendra où qu'il aille.

_  
C'est comme ça,  
C'est comme ça,  
J'aurais aimé tenir ta main  
Un peu plus longtemps  
J'aurais aimé tenir ta main  
Un peu plus longtemps  
J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin  
Ne dure qu'un instant.  
Et tu sais j'espère au moins  
Que tu m'attends._

fin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Première chanson (jusqu'à 'mon frère' ): Emmanuel moire : sois tranquille._

_Deuxième chanson : Gregoire : ta main._


End file.
